Sorry, Not Sorry
by Wallflowerrs
Summary: Korra jokes around one day, letting out a comment, without giving much thought into it. It reaches into Asami's ear, and is not impressed. And now, the two fight to agitate one another, outembarassing each other as much as they can. As they fight, some feelings within them grows.. and new discoverings. (or, fake relationship modern AU no one asked for)
1. Sorry, not sorry

Korra has been assigned to a flat-mate recently; who went by the name, Asami Sato. They knew each other well. Very well. But there was a problem. They never got along. They were the opposite of yin and yang; oil and water; cat and dog.

It was simple. Korra never liked Asami. Asami never liked Korra.

Why? They had a little bad blood in the past. It wasn't anything serious, it was just your normal typical jealousy of one another, having to date the same guy in the past. Though none of them dated Mako anymore, it was still awkward. Especially when the two shared mutual close friends. They had to awkwardly see each other from time to time, go movies, roam around the city, etc just because their closest friends happened to be also close with the two.

As if the hangouts weren't awkward enough, they just had to assign the cheese to the chalk. It was like putting two cats in one bag.

Though they were designated with each other, they made a pact. An agreement to be civil at least, in which they agreed that they would not butt into each other's business and simply live in the flat with no drama.

But the pact was broken in one month.

Who broke it?

Korra.

How did she break it? It all started with a joke. A joke that spread like wild fire in the campus.

Their campus was huge though. Why did it spread like fire? Why did people care?

Again, simple. Korra and Asami are quite one of the 'popular' people, each very prominently known for who they are and not to mention, they both have very attractive physiques each to their own.

It all started in this one eventful night. Just your average peaceful, normal day, but suddenly ended with a war declaration

xxx

8:25am.

"Ughh, Bo, I'll be there soon, okay? Just lemme eat," says Korra, who is currently in the kitchen, one hand on phone, and the other with a spoon, continuously shoving portions of cereals in her mouth.

After Korra ended the phone call, she focused more on her cereals and shortly heard the toilet flush, few rooms away.

"Tsk," Korra clicked her tongue in displeasure and wrinkled her nose. Now she wanted to hurry and finish the bowl, before she sees the face she does not want to see at all. The annoying, stupid yet fucking gorgeous face she sees when she wakes up in the morning, and the same face she sees before heading off to bed. Best way to wake up to and best way to sleep off to. _As if._

But before she could get the last bite of the cereal, a certain raven-haired woman walked into the kitchen groggily, eyes still asleep, arms slowly going for a lazy stretch. Simple white tanks and plain black short shorts. Her hair was messy, but it still looked fucking perfect, Korra thought. Even without the usual make up the raven-haired woman would put on, still damn gorgeous.

The last serving of the cereal was still half way to Korra's mouth. She eyed the sleepy woman cautiously, in which the sleepy woman noticed, sending a disgusted look back. As much as Korra hated to admit, she couldn't deny how perfect she can still look in the morning. Fucking beautiful, fucking perfect in academics, but just a person Korra cannot seem to get along with that well. It was always something that stirred between them, a strange sense of dislike, that always lingered within them. Apart from the constant communication of sending each other queasy looks for the past month, they still maintained their pact. No drama.

The glaring only lasted for a few seconds as Korra continued on eating the last serve, chewing in a distasteful manner (not that the cereal was bad) and the sluggish woman walked casually towards kettle, preparing to make coffee.

Now that she was done with breakfast, she made her way to gather her outdoor necessities and left the flat without saying a single word to the woman.

xxx

"Bahaha! Are you kidding? Seriously, it's been years. You guys just need to come stop acting like kids and get rid of the bad blood already!" Bolin cackled, not caring how loud he's being.

"Oh shut up," Korra rolled her eyes, shuddering with the thought of getting friendly with the Sato, "Never."

"Where is she anyway?" Jinora questioned, while keeping her eyes on a book she's reading.

"Eh, she's still in the flat, just woken up. She has classes later, so."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you guys are able to preserve your like-hate(mostly hate) relationship well. One would think it's not normal," Opal pauses to take a sip on her macchiato, "especially when we invite you both out literally all the time. You guys fight all the time but strangely, somehow still get along. It's so adorable, like a real couple!"

Korra shot a glare to Opal,"We do not get along! Eeeexcuse me, for your infor -"

"Umm..," a short lean man cut in suddenly, looking fidgety and nervous, "Sorry to interrupt but - I was wondering since you guys are all super close to the um.. Asami Sato, I just wanted to ask if she's taken? If she has any boy friends or anything right now?" he twiddled awkwardly, standing up in front of the Krew's table in the campus cafe. It was crowded in the cafe right now, many students here to drink their morning coffee for their classes up ahead.

The Krew gave each other a glance, surprised at the sudden random question and man popping out of no where. Before Opal could open her mouth to reply, Korra snorted, "Aha! Are you interested in Asami?" she quirked a brow, lips curled up in interest.

The green-eyed man took a step back, with a little faint blush on his face, "W-Well.. yes. I get that a lot of men are also interested in her, I mean she's so amazing in everything, she's also just drop-dead beautiful, I - I'm just curious.. I - "

"Yes," Korra interrupted. A smirk crawled into her face, "She's taken."

The man's face dropped in disappointment, "Wah.. who's she with?"

The Krew shot Korra a look. Korra ignored it and happily continued, smiling devilishly, "Me. I'm with her. We are happily in love together," she said, grinning.

The Krew remained quiet with mouth gaped open, eyes widened up.

The young man faltered, "W-WHAT! You are with Asami Sato?!" he yelled in shock, loud enough for the many students in the cafe to hear, "I - I see.. o-okay then, thanksbye!" he finished abruptly, leaving the cafe in a rush.

And now, there were countless of stares from the background, all in one direction, namely, to Korra.

Korra gulped and cleared her throat, "Well then.." she resumes with drinking her cup, as if nothing just happened.

"Korra," Opal deadpanned, "Why did you say that?"

"Oh my gosh," Bolin gave a nervous laugh, as Jinora stared at Korra curiously.

"Huh.. err well, I was bored, so I was just playing with the guy.. he clearly has no chance for Asami anyway, with how he was acting.. just a harmless joke, alright?"

"Dude." Bolin said, and shortly continued, "You both are widely popular around in the campus, it's going to be known. People are already looking at this direction, whispering to each other!" Bolin pointed out.

Korra looked around. People were staring at them, but quickly averted their eyes away.

She chuckled, "Aw, come on. It can't have been that bad, I doubt it'll spread and be taken seriously anyway." She turned to look at the clock by the wall and stretched up, "Well, I'm gonna go now, one class for today. See ya guys,"

xxx

Her class has ended and for the rest of the day, Korra went back to the flat, which was Asami-free for the moment, to her comfort. After long hours of typing, she finally finished a paper due and decided it was now time to have some free time. She sat on the couch with her laptop on the table, watching a certain series she's recently started not too long ago.

xxx

It was now late, after a few hours of marathoning Orange is the New Black, she heard keys dangling by the entrance door.

 _Oh great_ , Korra thought.

She remained sitting on the coach, with herself covered in blanket from head to toe, looking like a marshmellow in front of her laptop. Even with Asami here, she didn't really care how she looked from time to time. Whether she dressed in a hobo attire or just plainly in undies and bras, walking around the house, none of the two cared.

Korra carried on watching as she heard footsteps coming closer and closer to her. Then suddenly, Asami stood right in front of her, behind the table where she placed her laptop.

She looks mad.

"Uh.. hi?" Korra said simply.

The engineer quirked a brow, unimpressed.

Asami crossed her arms, "You. Told."

"Told what."

"That we are dating."

"Oh." Korra shrugged it off casually.

"Hey! I thought we had a pact! It wasn't very nice to walk into my classes, bombarded with questions having to do with the likes of you!" Asami sat down next to Korra, sighing heavily. "The boys in my engineering class are draaaaaining. And I was wondering why I kept getting lots of weird looks wherever I went."

Korra looked over to Asami in disbelief, "Shit. It really did spread," she laughed nervously, earning a glare from Asami. "Okay look, some guy asked me if you were dating anyone so I thought it'd be funny to play around with him. I didn't think it'd turn out like this," she gave the best smile as she could, hoping for this conversation to end already.

"Ugh," Asami made a quick jab to Korra's stomach and looked over to her laptop, "Wow, you ass. Watching the series without me."

"S-Shutup! Stop being a parasite already and get your own Netflix account!"

They had a really strange relationship. No, seriously.

Since the two are still too stubborn to admit that they were one of those typical annoying jealous cliche exes at one point, they shared a serious extraordinary relationship. In some nights, Korra would let Asami marathon a movie or series with her; in some nights, Asami would stay up in late hours to help Korra with her work. Their love-hate friendship is just so bizarre, it's just really hard to understand from another point of view. Heck, even they don't understand it themselves. Ludicrous.

All they know is that the two had something in common, and that is that they enjoyed tormenting one another. Which where the hate comes in the love-hate relationship(again, mostly hate). And also at times, enjoy the kind gestures one would sometimes give. Rare it was, but it was just hard for them to show affection for one another for some reason.

Confused? Yeah, that's the case with Korra.

Korra felt the weight of the couch lighten as Asami headed straight into her room. A few minutes later, she came back dressed in comfortable clothing, with a bag of chips.

"Make some space, you dorky goof," she commanded, as Korra clicked her tongue in annoyance, shifting herself onto the side so she wasn't directly hogging the laptop screen to herself anymore.

Then, Korra felt the huge pent up heat she's built in the blanket replaced with a whip of cold air to her front, as her blanket was roughly opened up. "Oh my God, the heat I built up!"

Instead of sitting beside Korra, Asami forcefully let herself in with Korra's blanket, nuzzling herself into the well-built body, with her back flat on Korra's front. "Woah, you're warm."

Korra tensed up, feeling the cold body nuzzling onto her, "A-Ahh! Dammit Asami!" she wrapped her arms around Asami's neck to close up the blanket immediately. Asami only nuzzled in more, lavishly enjoying the heat Korra had built. Korra grimaced with the sudden contact, "Stop moving so much, you're hurting my boob, you butt." _So annoying,_ Korra thought.

"Oh hush it, you. This is for spreading the stupid rumour," she paused for a moment, "and also, Korra. You've broken the pact," she turned her head slightly, to see Korra's face, and narrowed her leafy green eyes evilly, making Korra gulp in nervousness. "I'm going to get back at you."

"W-Wha.. aw come on, it was an accidental joke!"

"I can't forgive you for what you made me have to go through in my classes so since there's no more a peaceful truce, I'm going all out on you, Korra," she smirked deviously, making Korra grimace a face, "Anyway, start back to episode 8!"

Korra rolled her eyes, "Oh geez okay, declare war with me then in a split second, you casually move on,"

Asami merely shrugged in response.

xxx

The next day, Korra slept in freely as her class was an afternoon class. She took her time, dressing herself up normally and whatnot. The house was currently Asami-free as she's probably in the campus right now. When she was ready, she headed straight into the campus. As she walked to her class, she swears she feels weird looks coming around her, but chose to ignore them.

When she came in the room, her course mates immediately noticed her, making Korra feel weird.

She casually sat down next to Opal and Meelo, who looked like they had 500 questions they needed answering immediately in their faces.

As she sat down, Opal took hold of the back chair support, where Korra was sitting on. "Korra.. is it true?"

Korra looked at her with a confused expression. "What is, Ope?"

Before Opal could answer, Meelo cut in, shifting Korra's chair slightly to his direction to gain her attention this time, "Is it true that you've slept with Asami? Is it true that you've been dating secretly for a long time? Is it true that you guys always secretly made out around the hallways? Is it true that - "

"Alright now boy, stop adding onto that list," Opal interjected, now trying to get back Korra's attention, "But seriously, is it true that you've slept with Asami? Asami told me straight in the face in the morning. You guys are both my best friends, you guys never gotten along with each other then suddenly I'm hearing this? I'm seriously confused here," her face was beyond shocked and dazed.

 _What. The. Fuck_. Was all Korra had been repeating in her head. Confused. Baffled. Stumped, with the sudden random questions popping out of nowhere.

 _Asami Sato_. Yes. It had to be her. _Oh God._ Korra didn't take the declaration of war yesterday from her seriously.

"Yeah, I wanna know too!" A voice came out behind Korra.

"Me too!" another joined in, and soon, all 18 of her course mates flooded her with questions, making her seriously flush from embarrassment. Total. Embarrassment.

 _Is this what Asami had to go through?_ Korra wondered.

 _Seriously._ If Asami wants to play like this, fine. She gets it. Korra finally reached into her resolve; it was time for a pay back. Revenge. And she won't let Asami have all the fun.

"ALRIGHT!" Korra held her hands on the air forcefully, in gesture to silence the noises. And it worked. She smirked evilly and looked at Opal, "Yeah. Although she's my room mate, I've slept with her. In _bed._ Oh and yes, I've been secretly seriously in love with her all these times, I'm sorry I haven't told you all these times, Ope. Serious."

Opal was speechless; dumbstruck. For the whole lesson, it continued on with Opal not talking at all, probably still trying to recover what Korra had just admitted. And in Korra's case, she thought of ideas and ways to extract her revenge throughout the lesson.

* * *

 **A/N: this is seriously random, I know, but I just had to, to get away from my paper due. now it's done, I gotta go back in the corner to weep as I finish off my prac.**

 **if people are liking this, please review! I gotta know if people actually enjoyed this random af work I made up from procrastination.**


	2. Bested

Yes. Korra won't let Asami have all the fun. If Korra's innocent reputation is going to go down, she won't let it go down alone. She WILL drag Asami Sato down with her. She will see to this game to the very end of it.

"SO? When were you guys going to tell us you and Asami have been seeing together?" said Opal, as she tried to maintain a calm, normal voice but anyone could tell she's pretty much fuming inside for her two best friends to keep such a secret, especially when they acted like total dicks to each other for years.

"Are you guys really, really dating? Why'd you guys keep it a secret?" gushed Bolin.

"I can't believe this..." Mako rubbed his temple for a few seconds, then continued on, "Are my exes seriously dating for real.."

Out of the others, it was only Jinora that looked hardly convinced as she remained silent, but sighed a big one.

Korra held a hand in the air, "Hold your horses, people. I'll say, when she gets here," she answered, grinning. She had a plan in store.

Currently, they were in one of the most popular cafeteria section out of the campus, waiting for their other friend to meet up. It was rare for all of them to have a free in the same time but at times like these, they'd usually just eat and chat around. But this time is different.

A few minutes later, Asami finally shows up, looking slightly tired. They always had a corner table they had agreed as their table-go-to.

As soon as Asami came into the vision range of Korra, there were many curses she couldn't help, but spit mentally. She couldn't help but lose it a little, but she remained calm outside.

 _Oh this little shit. There she is. Oh my God. I.. just you wait!_

Korra remained poker face despite the obscenities she's spitting inwardly.

Korra stood up and gave the best, sweetest convincing smile as she could, "Ah, _darling_ , come sit here," she gestures onto the chair she'd saved next to her as Asami narrowed down her eyes for a moment, clearly careful not to let her guard down, but followed on.

Now, they were all seated.

Bolin leaned into the table, "So?" he continued his question before, as his brows furrowed, determined to find the truth from the real mouths instead of rumors.

Before Korra could see Asami open her mouth from the corner of her eye, she grabbed Asami's left hand roughly under the table and squeezed it cheekily as much as she could for a quick second, inflicting a little pain, and brought it up on the table, for the Krew to see. At first, Asami was startled by the action, she wanted to squeeze back as much pain but it was already brought up the moment she wanted to act on it.

"Oi!" Asami breathed hoarsely, leaning to Korra, "What are you doing?!"

"What?" Korra whispered, harshly back. Korra still held her hand, but put it down under the table, on her lap.

"Uhh, guys?" said Opal, quirking a brow.

Korra turned to the Krew, "Uhh sorry guys, give us a little moment. You know Asami, she could get a little shy sometimes, but rarely, like this moment!" she reassured, smirking slyly.

Luckily for Korra and Asami, the cafeteria was quite loud from the chattering background noise.

"Korra! I came here in the motive of clearing this up with our friends, there's no need to lie to them!" Asami started squeezing Korra's hand.

"Hey! If you stop, then I'll stop! But only right after I get the last kill! And oh my fuck, your nails!" Korra squeezed back harder. Korra was definitely going to get the tiny curve markings on her hand.

"Uhh, no. Hell no. Let you have the last word? The grand slam? Heeell no." Asami gripped on, with more pressure.

"Asami - "

"OHHH come on!" Bolin cut in, "Are you guys having a lovers quarrel already?" he said, frustratingly.

Asami and Korra's head snapped over to Bolin, "NO!" yelled both of them.

"Woah, woah, okay!" Bolin held his hands defensively in the air.

Korra felt the strong pressure gripped tightly on her hand loosen up, as she also did the same. Her hand was starting to numb from too much squeezing.

Asami took a deep breath for a moment. "Okay guys. I'll tell you guys the truth," Asami quickly sent a dirty look to Korra, before continuing on," We aren -!"

Before Asami could finish that sentence, Korra quickly cut her off, without giving much thought, she forcefully cupped her hands onto Asami's cheeks, making her head turn to her direction, and lunged straight into the engineer's lips with her own. She couldn't let her finish that sentence. The show had to go on. It had to, or at least until she gets the last killing blow. Actually now thinking about it, she can have the last killing blow right now. Asami wasn't exactly the one to show PDA, last time she remembers, so she's going straight for the kill.

Change of plans.

Korra smiled evilly, and slipped in her tongue instantaneously, a bit surprised to do so easily. She squeezed her eyes shut though. In the little corner of her mind, she feared that the engineer would bite her tongue off. But it didn't take long to see Asami's response; in the next few seconds, the stiffened Asami started kissing back slowly.

 _No. Can you fucking not? Stop kissing me back and get embarrassed. Gah!_

In a matter of seconds, Asami seemed to have the lead on Korra now, as Korra felt Asami's tongue invade every inch of her mouth, without hesitation. It was too much for Korra. For some reason, she was starting to feel light-headed, she felt the energy and confidence within her being slowly sucked off. Drained.

She was getting irritated. She doesn't know which irritated her more, was it that Asami ruined her plan already by going with the flow or she was actually fucking enjoying the kiss, as she found herself melting into the engineer's tongue. Coffee was what Asami tasted like right now.

Then suddenly, in the next few seconds, she accidentally lets out a moan, in which she knew, oh she knew, she had lost the battle immediately on this one. Asami pulled back instantly, smirking smugly, in triumph.

All that happened in the matter of around 15 seconds.

And now, the roles have definitely shifted. Asami Sato is definitely, not a person to take lightly on. A quick thinker she was.

Korra found herself flushing a little. But she had to stay strong. Frustrated she was, with how her plans foiled out. She furrowed her brows, "You piece of -"

"Seeeriously guys?" Mako groaned, face-palming on the table.

"Holy shit, they really are dating. To think all these years..!" Bolin said dramatically, clutching his chest.

Opal sighs, "You guys didn't have to go all PDA just to prove it. Ugh.. you guys have a lot of explaining to do, though."

Asami: now 2 ; Korra: still 1

"Okay okay, now that it's friggen proven already, I'm going home!" Korra huffed and stood up, sending Asami the icy glares as Asami merely smiled innocently in response, infuriating Korra even more.

She was outed. She was supposed to win this one. Her plans had failed. Discontented, she felt.

"Aw, _sweetie_ , are you okay?" said Asami softly, but smiling a big one. Korra can tell she's holding a laugh but she kept it cool.

"Hah," Korra puffed in annoyance, "Yes _darling_ , damn right I'm okay!" she made sure to add the emphasis well. "Well then, I'll see you guys in Monday!" she sent Asami another murderous glare and before she takes the action of storming out of the cafeteria, she heard Bolin chuckle.

"What?" Korra pouted, in frustration.

"So all the kind of looks you gave Asami from the past, I now know it's definitely sexual tension. You two ooze so much," Bolin answered, laughing.

"We do not!" Korra retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Yes we do," Asami joined in, grinning innocently again.

"Oh my God!" Korra wishes she could dig a hole right now, just so she can never see that stupid,yet gorgeous face of the engineer.

Opal giggles, "I gotta agree. It's so thick enough, it can suffocate someone. Remember that time where I said you guys would totally make for a couple? Mmhm girlfriend, damn right I was."

"Okay that's it, I'm going home for reals now! I'm never watching with you anymore, Asami! Forever!" and finally, Korra finally walks out. She heard a 'aw she's so cute when she's shy' and 'wait what, you turned Korra into a bi?' before she could finally begone from their sights.

She was seriously, seriously VERY close to turning back to the table just to bite Asami's head off but just chose to continue straight back home, blasting loud music in her earphones. Now she can never be looked the same with her close friends.

Halfway home, her phone beeped.

 _Jerkface: Do not mess with me, Korra ;)_

"Oh my fucking God," Korra deadpanned. But her blood was boiling. It was the wink. Yes, that wink really irritated her. Seriously.

 _Korra: You fucking jerk! There will be blood shed in this war, Asami! There will be blood!_

 _Jerkface: Okay, honey. walk home safely (loveheartemoticon) ;)_

Just no words, could Korra describe with how she was feeling right now. Asami got her real good today. Real, good.

* * *

 **A/N: I think it could've been better.. but hope you guys enjoyed :s**

 **will most likely switch to an asami pov next chap**

 **review if you guys liked it though!**


	3. Mutual Thoughts

**A/N: if you get confused at the first part of the nerdy talks, you can scroll down to end notes and find out the full abbrevs**

* * *

 **A Saturday morning with Korra**

Asami heaved up to the ceiling, as she sat cross-legged on the couch, laptop in front with few bits of papers beside. She found herself feeling slightly distracted again, musing in her thoughts. Yesterday, she was set on clearing up the whole silly war to her friends. But it didn't go through, because of that stupid, unexpected kiss. Asami couldn't help but admit - she's been feeling riled up and bothered by it, ever since. Silly it was but spirits, was Korra a great kisser, she thought.

Asami knew herself, that she never actually harbored any serious or real hatred/dislike towards Korra, even in the Mako incident. But after Mako, she found herself suddenly put in this little cold war with Korra ever since, and Asami found herself playing along inadvertently. Why? Maybe because Asami found that she loved teasing Korra a lot - so much (it always made her days) - too much - that maybe Korra had settled that her actions made Korra think it was a form of hostility? But her teases have always been gentle, but maybe Korra might've always been taking it the wrong way. Maybe that was the start of the small cold war of theirs.

She definitely could have made amends before it progressed to this love-hate relationship but it seemed a little too late now, especially in her current situation. Korra set another challenge between them (in the past, in anything they did together, automatically, they always set each other as rivals, competitive in everything - e.g one time they were drinking together with their friends, Korra and Asami passively challenged each other, to see who can drink the most shots without falling unconscious). It ended up as a serious mess, but she always enjoyed these kind of challenges with Korra. But in this challenge, Asami wanted to win this one definitely, so she couldn't just suddenly walk up to Korra and make peace. Asami had to win first. Asami's too stubborn for that - and maybe Korra too; they don't settle with defeat. So it can wait.

 _Besides, what could possibly go wrong in the process?_ Asami shrugged at the thought.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated. She checks the message.

 _Hiroshi: I have high expectations from you Asami, don't let me down. I'll text you again, as a reminder, to prepare you well as the future heiress to our company._

Asami sighed heavily again, to see more texts from her father. 5 months of texting; no physical interactions nor voice calls. All texts purely about not disappointing him. Expectations after expectations, she sighs again.

"Hey," a stale, sleepy voice appears onto Asami's right, causing her to startle slightly, realizing that she had been making a distressed face. She quickly shook it off, and glanced over to the woman, who was already looking at her. Then, the woman looked onto the table. "Really, you're doing that chem assignment already? It's not due for a while," Korra says, as she let out a yawn.

 _Oh right._ Asami forgot about what was in front of her. Her workload. She glanced over to Korra again, examining her, to see her hair tied with a short messy bun, plain black tee and and khaki shorts, holding a fresh hot cup of coffee. She always thought her dorky rival was cute and especially beautiful, with her well-toned body as a bonus. Not to mention her cyanic eyes -

"W-What?" said Korra as she quirked an eyebrow, half crossing her arms as if she's trying to look annoyed.

Asami widened her eyes slightly before she lets out a small laugh, slapping herself mentally for accidentally gawking openly at Korra.

"Nothing," she coolly continued, "best to finish this chem assignment now than later. You should get started on yours too."

Korra walked in closer, placing her cup of coffee beside the laptop and threw her body on the couch right beside Asami.

"How about.. nitric oxide." Korra grinned, making Asami lose in her thoughts for a moment, then realize what she just meant.

"That was lame," Asami chuckled, as she crossed her arms, back leaning on the couch.

"What? Aw come on, that was Au!"

This time, Asami cocked a brow, "Au?"

"GOLD!" said Korra, laughing lopsidedly. She was laughing at her own jokes.

 _Adorable dork,_ Asami thought. Even with this small war of theirs, she couldn't deny secretly, how the woman's smile and laughs can reach into her stomach, creating weird fluttering feelings.

"Oxygen Magnesium, stop." As ridiculous as saying chem jokes out loud, Asami was close to face-palming at Korra. Korra was probably trying to annoy her early in the morning, but she found it entertaining instead. Or maybe.. she noticed Asami earlier and attempted to cheer her up a little? Asami snorted mentally at the thought. Nah.

Korra sighs dramatically, "Oxygen potassium."

"Okay, good," Asami's lip curled upwards and went back to focusing on her laptop.

There was silence for a few seconds. Until Korra decided to continue on, as she drank from her coffee.

"..nerdy jerk."

"Says the one who made the nerdy jokes," Asami retaliated, rolling her eyes.

"Oh - shut up!" Korra choked, as she almost spilled coffee onto the couch. "Okay fine. I got one last one for you. Uhh," Korra paused, as her eyes started to dart around the room, as if she's trying to put something together in her brain, "Fluorine. Uranium. Carbon. Potassium. Yttrium. Oxygen. Uranium!" she finished off grinning widely, looking really proud of her jokes.

Asami's mouth gaped openly at this ridiculous woman. But this time it took a little longer to decipher this longer piece together, but when it clicked onto her, she burst out a chuckle, "Wow. You seriously are a dork," she said as she reached out for Korra's coffee on the table, taking a quick sip before Korra denies her.

"H-Hey! Get your own!"

Instead of reclaiming her coffee, Korra was taken aback, with blush visible on her face. Asami shot her a puzzled expression. "You chugged down on the spot I directly drank at."

A huge incredulous look came onto Asami's face, and smirked, "Korra. You are blushing over this. When you do realize, that my tongue has literally been in your mouth. And so has yours," as she finished off, a loud laugh erupted on her mouth, making Korra's face redden even more, making her pout furiously.

 _Ohh, this girl is too easy to tease,_ Asami thought as she found herself laughing even more, unconsciously forgetting about one of her father's annoying texts already.

"Ugh, you're unbelievable!" said Korra, with a priceless look on her face, as if she just remembered about the kissing incident. "Okay, whatevs. I'm going out, got work! You owe me a coffee later." Korra pushed herself up the couch, then grumpily walked back into her room, back turned to Asami, as Asami spotted that Korra's ears were still red as she walked to her room. Another smile materialized onto her face.

10 minutes later, Korra shows up in an unzipped jumper, with her barista uniform under; black vest and long white collar sleeves. She was by the door as Asami noticed her.

Korra flashed her a grimy look. "I'll be back."

"Don't come back," Asami waved and beamed a smile, in which she knows, that Korra finds frustrating. In return, Korra stuck her tongue out like a child and finally headed out.

* * *

 **A Sunday night with Korra**

"Wow, gee, thanks for waiting," Korra said sarcastically, as she walked into the living room, looking exhausted and sweaty under her tank top.

"But you said you wouldn't _ever_ watch with me," Asami remarked, smiling, knowing well that Korra couldn't do without her.

"Jerk," Korra put down her bag and towel, making her way to the shower room, "you're the snack provider, I'm the Netflix provider. You know you provide the half life of our Netflix routine. So wait for me."

Ever since Asami moved into the flat with Korra, this routine drilled into their heads automatically, with no questions needing to be asked . It was natural for them, even with their small feud standing around in the corner. Surprisingly, they synced in well with another, only when they aren't bickering around. Asami contemplated if they can be called friends at all, or even best friends, if they never had any feud.

It wasn't long till Korra came back; all clean and fresh, water droplets coming down her shoulder from her hair. Her hair was pushed back, which revealed a full range of her forehead in which Asami thought, was quite alluring, to see the full length of her cyanic blue eyes without it being hovered by bits of her fringe.

Korra popped into beside Asami, still slightly soaked but adequately not overly too wet to cause something like a puddle. Asami gave the other end of the blanket to Korra to enclose the circle, as Korra huddled to her. Her body was cold of course, their shoulders, arms and thighs were touching together. Apart from the coldness, Asami was nicely greeted by the fragrance smell of lavender and vanilla.

As Korra flickered through the laptop, Asami just couldn't help it anymore and just had to ask. She just has to confirm something straight, even with this small feud going on.

"Korra?" she prompted, as she turned her gaze onto Korra, who looked back, with her face only a few inches away. It startled her for a moment, but regained back to her motive immediately.

Korra cocked a brow, which gestured her to continue.

"Are we friends?"

For a moment, Korra's eyes widened slightly, lips parted, before she chuckled lowly.

"What made you ask that now, of all times?" asked Korra, in amusement.

"Dunno," Asami shrugged, "curious."

"Well, I don't know either. As much as you can irritate me from time to time, no one can top you as my fun rival and competitor. So I'd say.." Korra coughed (notably fake) after the sentence, clearly showing struggles of saying the next few words, making Asami lean in slightly from curiosity.

"You'd say..?" Asami further pushed on.

Korra shook her head, who was evidently in deep thought a few seconds before, "Fine. Fine. I'll be honest. I don't literally _hate_ you, if you ever thought like that or like, full on _hate_ , you know, or a genuine _resentment_ or a strong _loathing_ or.. or.. gah, I'm rambling too much! Look, fine, you're a friend!" she quickly ended the speech, clear soft blushes on her cheeks visible as she adverted her eyes away, and muttered in her breath, lowly but loud enough for Asami to hear, "and a close one at that.."

Suddenly, Asami almost swears her heart skipped a beat. A strong sense of relief gushed into her heart. Jubilant and over-joyed she felt as she wasn't actually being hated. So she was always considered as a close friend. Just that Korra never showed it. _Why though,_ she wondered. A tsun?

"Aww, you've always considered me as a close friend?" Asami found herself wrapping both her arms onto Korra's neck tightly, ruffling her silky, soft and wet hair into a mess along way. She was grinning happily, quite very much.

"H-Hey! Stop that! 'Sami!" Korra muffled against her chest, struggling to get out. But she shortly stops trying to break free as Asami knew that Korra knew, she was always quite the hugger.

A few seconds of stilled silence, Asami felt a hot, breathy air, evenly in rhythm bouncing on her ears.

"I'm still going to outdo you, though. In everything," Korra smirks evilly, "one of my pleasure, is making your life miserable."

"Oh, really now?" Asami let out an amuse chuckle, as Korra hummed in response.

"Well then, I have to tell you something.." Asami spoke seductively, as she moved her mouth close to Korra's ear, breathing in a specific way onto it, "Do you know how wet you're makin' me?"

Korra pulled back immediately, and easily this time as Asami let her, with a stunned, priceless expression planted on her face, "W-What?"

Asami smirked smugly, "Yeah. Seriously, your hair was like, soaking my shoulder," said Asami as she stuck her tongue out and shortly broke into a snicker as Korra's face was plastered into a horrified expression.

 _A fun teasing pleasure we both share,_ she thought.

"O-Oh my God, you asshole!" Asami couldn't help but burst even more into tears. Then after a few, Asami's smug face was met with a flying Mickey Mouse pillow.

"Hey, ow! Ah, Korra, why are you upset? Were you thinking of something else?" said Asami, as she was slowly recovering back to her normal, composed state from too much giggling.

"Oh screw off," Korra laughed out loud vibrantly, in which Asami thought it might be one of her favourite sound now, "l-let's continue on watching anyway!"

"Aha, okay then. Can we watch something animated?"

"Hmm. Well, there's this animated show that Ope told me once about, we can check it out?"

"What's it called?"

"RWBY, or something."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not shamelessly advertising one of my fav shows, what are you guys talking about.**

 **also, surprised at korra's sudden confession? maybe the love-hate relo wasn't as bad as we thought :D**

 **we'll find out how she made that conclusion anyway and ofc the war still continues on though! just trying to make it clear it's the "she's my best friend but I just love to embarrass her in so many ways" thing now.**

 **and for people who got slightly confused with the random af element jokes talking it goes in order like this:**

 **nitric oxide (No)**

 **gold (Au)**

 **oxygen magnesium (OMG)**

 **oxygen potassium (OK)**

 **the long list of elements Korra mentions last abbreviate to the f word, yes. haha. I'm a nerd, sorry. I just had to include this (was working on my chem test and I thought ayy why not and they're both nerdy and dorky in my fic) :)**

 **anyways! I'm super glad I can make people smile from this fic! that's super awesome! anyways as always, don't hesitate to leave your thoughts out for this chap! thanks and till then!**


	4. Screw Standard (Fake) Dating Protocol

"W-What the..?" says a gaping mouth Korra, as she struggled to keep in control of the uprising flush rising on her cheeks.

Whistles, cooing and blaring were circulating around the room; more specifically, in the science lab.

"Woo, go Korra!"

"Go get her!"

"So damn lucky, get _on_ it GURLL!"

"Do the _do_!"

"Mmhm, mhm!"

" _Alright now_ , class dismissed," Professor Lin huffed, then sent a constricting look to Korra, "now _you_ , can go scram off with your girlfriend now," she said as she finished recollecting her paper works, leaving the room shortly.

At the entrance of the room, there, stood Asami Sato, smirking entrancingly to Korra, with one of her hand held up high, wiggling her fingers as a greeting.

With her course mates still actively whistling and cooing, she sighed and took off her lab coat, shoving it inside her small bag into her actual bag and washed her hands at the sink. Then, while she sped to the entrance door, she heard a 'damn, they're so hot together', 'I'm jealous!' and so fourth, making her flush even more.

"Geez," she muttered, as she tightened her eyebrows at Asami, who kept a smile on her face. She took Asami by the wrist firmly, and hastened her way out of the room and building.

"What're you up to?" Korra finally asked, eyeing the engineer cautiously as she walked with her side by side, releasing her wrist along way.

"What," Asami turned to look at Korra, "can't your _girlfriend_ pick you up after class?" she asked innocently, smiling.

" _Girlfriend_ my ass," Korra laughed at the word and continued, "you totally did that on purposely, entertaining whatever idea you had."

Asami chuckles, "Maybe," she said and progresses, "but my class happened to finish not too long ago and I know a bit of your schedule, so I'm dragging you out for some food."

Food? Food right now sounded pretty damn good for Korra right now. She was excited at the thought, but quickly hesitated briefly, remembering that it was _Asami_ that asked her. "U-Uh.. sure, okay.. but you're not taking me out to poison me or something, are you?" she questioned half-jokingly, still surprised with the sudden invitation.

Asami cocked an eyebrow, lips curled up and gently elbowed Korra, "Oh, you dork. No, but I may have thought about that. Also, you look great with a lab coat on," she said, smirking, making Korra wonder if she was just teasing again or something, "Come on, let's go to a place I know, my car's parked at the lot."

Unfortunately(or fortunately) for Korra, after the small acknowledgement she reluctantly confessed to Asami last weekend, these past few days have seemed a little different now with Asami, something she can't exactly put a tongue onto. The atmosphere between them seemed to have soften up notably; as if the animus between them had faded away, leading the bad blood between them cease to exist, as if it never existed in the first place. But the vigorous teasing and mocking were still there, still going strong.

When Asami had asked her genuinely if they were actual friends at all, she really saw a genuine, sincere concern look from Asami. This really made Korra put things into serious perspective, but she realized in that moment, was that even through all the ribbing and vexing, they were friends in some kind of way. A close one - because in that short time to think, realizing it made her feel silly and frivolous, because she always took the actions against her instead. Bad interpretation in her part. The last time Korra misunderstood someone didn't end well at all. And remembering that gave her the serious shivers, but at least it was nothing compared with Asami's. But really, putting this new thing now into perspective, Asami didn't make a bad close friend at all, Korra thought.

But there were definitely a few new things that have been happening between them. Just plain, simple things such as:

\- Instead of giving each other the same old queasy looks each morning, it was now queasy looks plus a "good morning" greeting.

\- Also bid each other "good nights" because honestly, though good morning and good nights seem nothing but only simple good wishes to say, no matter how facile as they may seem, it's actually a very sweet thing to voice out. And Korra found that she didn't mind or maybe liked saying them to Asami.

\- At times, they actually ask each other if anything interesting had happened to them in some days. Korra found that she again, didn't mind knowing or maybe liked knowing how Asami's (still a jerk, Korra thinks) day had been going. If there's anything tease or laugh-worth in Asami's day, she definitely wanted to know too.

* * *

A few days later.

"Okay, so tell me how we ended up here, Korra?" asked Opal, as she helped herself to some free BBQ she'd taken from the stalls.

"Bo's busy so I figured I'd take you guys with me instead," Korra grins, "you just can't miss out on days like these if you're free."

It was a late afternoon; there were a few general events that interrelated around the campus. Right now, the Krew (without Bolin and Mako) are walking around stalls after stalls, with a loud band playing somewhere around the corner.

As they marched around, Korra spotted a corner of a few people sitting down at a desk, with random assortments laid on the table, which screamed out freebies. She grinned at the sight, making the Krew follow her.

Now it was time, for her ritual: listen to the people talk for a bit, sound a little interested in what they say then in the end, they'll give you some random freebies. If you get engrossed in what they get you into, then that's a bonus.

After a few minutes of talking; to what Korra had gathered already about these people, was that they were in the literature club, fishing up for new potential people to join. Korra wasn't too interested in joining but she made sure she carried out her ritual and excused herself shortly, taking a free nice, fancy looking pen that lights up like a lazer. Because hey, most people will come to things like these for freebies, and the people she talked to probably expect people like her, to Korra's defence.

"Of course, now I remember why you and Bolin attended the students' expo in the last year of high school," Asami rolls her eyes and chuckles, "you guys had bags full of freebies. Literally full of bags."

Korra grins lopsidedly, "Are you complaining about the awesome fancy looking pens I just got us right now?" she teased, earning another eye roll from a laughing Asami.

Loud music playing. Free sausages and BBQs. Meeting new people.

Already, an hour had passed by quickly for them, and within that hour, there were many things the Krew had stashed up.

"Yesss!" Korra beams triumphantly, shaking her bag playfully which contained the goods she'd gained as well as Asami's as well, as she didn't get to bring her bag. The Krew only giggled at the gesture of their ridiculous friend.

Freebies. Everyone loves freebies.

There were many things the Krew had gotten from wandering around within the hour. Items such as more pens (in which Korra will make sure to rub it in Bolin's face; they had a thing for pens), some sugary snacks, a bookmark that the common four elements twirling together, a free tee representing their uni, random stickers and badgers, a few vouchers and shot glasses, and many other goods. There were a few clubs that Korra and some of the Krew had decided to join on the spot as well; such as the Aikido club and the Tae Kwon Do club, in which Korra and Asami definitely signed up for, as martial arts were always one of their specialty and hobby.

"Well this was an interesting afternoon," Asami chuckled in amusement. "I guess I'll drive us home, but I need to excuse myself for a moment to the restrooms," she says, as the Krew gave a nod in return.

Opal going through her own bag of goods, Korra noticed a slight tingle in her eyes, which made her look at where Opal was looking at.

Korra grinned widely. "Opee! Want mine too?" she cooed teasingly, already feeling the slap she's expecting within a few.

Opal snapped her head high fast, face flushed, "Oh shut up, Korra! I - I didn't expect to get one of these," she stuttered, now looking down at the small sealed kit that contained a certain elastic object inside.

"No seriously, you want the condom? I believe you will have a better use for this," Korra laughed and didn't wait for an answer and just chucked the kit casually into Opal's bag in direct accuracy.

Jinora joined in, "D-Do you want mine too, Ope?" she asked innocently, making Korra laugh even more.

"Oh please Jin, I think _you'll_ need that also in some time in the future," Korra sneered, making Jinora blush even harder than Opal.

"Oh _God_ Korra," Opal stressed, as she playfully threw one of the random badge in her bag to Korra, but failed miserably as the cheeky goof dodged it, with a smug on her face.

"As much as that's a fine looking scarf, you know red doesn't really suit you," Opal added a few moments later, her gaze onto Korra.

"Yeah, _you_ should give it to your _girlfriend_ ," Jinora joined in, probably to get back at Korra, and made sure to put an emphasis, which slightly suggested that maybe she knew about Korra's real relation with Asami.

Korra's face reddened a little, from the mention of that word _girlfriend again_ , "Ehh well.. yeah, true, red did never mix with me well so," she paused, musing for a moment as she played with the fabric of the scarf on her neck, deciding whether she should or not. "Okay sure then I guess, why not," she continued, with a slight forced shrug to seem casual.

Honestly, Korra didn't mind the idea of Asami having the scarf instead. But there was a mingling thought that kept making her hesitate. As close as they've been for years, she's never truly given Asami a present apart from the random birthday presents she'd just randomly pick for the engineer. And the thought of how Asami will tease her again, with how she's going to give the scarf. She'll probably coo, cackle, and tease for who knows how long. She'd learned before, that Asami loved to tantalize her acts of kindness from time to time. She didn't want to show _too_ much kindness. So meaning, Korra needed a plan to be able to give the scarf casually, without feeling too affection-y with the engineer.

What's a fun way to give something to someone without looking _too_ caring? _Hm._ Maybe she'll do some light teasing. There's an idea that's hovering around her head but it's not exactly appropriate. But then again, since when has Asami had held back her teasings?

 _Fuck it,_ she thought.

"Alright!" a broad grin formed in Korra's lips as an idea finally struck on her, "I'll be back guys, gotta use the restrooms as well."

As Korra entered the restroom Asami had gone to, she immediately spotted the raven-head drying her hands onto the jet hand dryer.

Asami spotted her instantly, "Korra?" she continued, "needa use the toilet as well?" she said, walking up to Korra by the entrance.

Korra shook her head and shuffled to each toiler room seats, checking that they're alone in the restroom. Asami stood still by the entrance, with curious eyes onto the other woman.

"Korra?" Asami asked again, raising a brow as she crossed her arms.

 _Great,_ Korra thought. _Empty._

After one more quick glance around the room, Korra walked over to Asami, and stood right in front of her, and narrowed her eyes to the confused, leafy green eyes gazing back at her. Korra now leaned her head slightly towards the gorgeous face of the engineer, "Asami. Is there a standard fake dating protocol?" she asked, straightforwardly.

Korra notices Asami take a slight step back, with her back almost against the wall, looking really confused.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Just answer the question. Yes? No?" Korra took a step closer, making Asami's back hug against the cold wall.

Asami looking slightly dazed finally answered, "Uh.. I'm not really sure what exactly you really mean but if my guess is right, then I'd say there's not really much a limit to our game. Who ever gets the best with the other, gets it." she ended, as Korra saw a small lump trickle down her throat.

Question answered. So there was no limit at all.

Korra gulped and smirked nervously, now initiating the plan. It was crazy. She knows it. But for the sakes of the scarf. And the reaction. Oh _yes,_ the reaction. And that maybe she actually supports the idea so much that maybe she actually _likes_ the idea. No wait - does she?

Their gaps of their chests were slowly closing in between now, as she caught herself placing a left hand to the wall, right beside Asami, still intently staring at her eyes.

Asami gulped with a pursed lip, "Hey.. what're you up to? We gotta get back to Ope and Jinora," she said almost very close to stuttering, as she urged her back more against the wall, as if trying to find any more ways to back away.

"Okay, Asami," Korra breathed, "since there's no limits," she paused for a moment with her eyes falling onto the engineer's neck - looking so inviting and beautiful - knowingly that there's eyes staring at her own, she continued, "no rules, right? What if I feel like doing this?" her voice was raspy, she wetted her lips and titled her head slightly, with her lips shortly coming into contact with Asami's neck.

Korra almost didn't feel the slight shiver the body actioned right against her, as she now slowly started ghosting kisses on the left side of the engineer's neck.

"O-Oi! Korra!" Asami breathed, her hands gripping lightly onto Korra's shoulders, " What the, I -" she took another sharp intake of breath, her hands tightening on Korra's shoulders.

Korra didn't stop; she took it to the next step and started sucking slowly at a spot, doing her best to ignore the tingling sensations that demanded to be felt, resonating freely in her body.

This was insane. Seriously, insane.

But she had no plans of stopping, because there's a part of her waiting for the engineer to just push her off and walk away but Asami still stood there, panting very discreetly, with her hands clenching tightly on her shoulders. But wait - she can feel a slight pulling pressure on the hands gripped on her shoulders, pulling herself to Asami. It was easier than Korra thought, but along way, she was definitely going to berate herself for actually finding that she's _kind of_ enjoying this. Asami's overwhelming perfume - her usual jasmine-scented - was now strongly gushing into Korra's senses, who's already feeling almost drunk by her fragrance, she found herself pressing more into Asami's torso, as if she couldn't get enough.

She doesn't know how Asami's faring right now, whether she had her eyes closed or not, whether was she planning a murderous action soon, she just doesn't know, no actions or words pleaded a protest yet, but she kept her focus fixated on Asami's euphoric scent and taste.

"'Sami." She mumbled hotly on her neck, sucking and licking, the bruise was definitely forming conspicuously now, meaning, she also definitely has to stop soon before she seriously gets lost from the dangerous, enticing touch of the engineer.

 _No limits. It's just a tease,_ she kept reminding herself in her head.

Okay, it was seriously the time to stop now. Now. _Now,_ she repeated again in her head, and with all the force she'd been building up, she quickly took a bite (but very softly) as a parting gift and finally jerked away from Asami's neck and now she found herself trapped at the eyes staring at her own. It was alluring, gorgeous, beautiful, but when was it ever not? She couldn't tell what thoughts circulated the other woman and what the eyes were suggesting because damn, her eyes seemed a little disappointed, might be yearning for more. _Nah, that can't be it,_ Korra slapped herself mentally. That's ridiculous.

Korra had to do something soon in this awkward-ish situation, she shook her head and grinned crookedly, "J-Jokes on you..!?" she weakly voiced out, and finally stepped out of Asami's comfort zone, half-preparing for the worst.

"Y-You.." Asami murmured, still panting faintly, as if she's holding it down. Her eyes were looking down at the floor, with burning red cheeks - is she embarrassed? Was she flustered? No way, that can't be. Asami Sato doesn't associate with 'embarrassed' and 'flustered' well. Maybe she really was planning a murder strategy. And maybe Korra really is starting to freak out now.

"O-Okay, um, maybe I took the teasing too far -"

"Teasing? Dammit, Korra, fuck - you got me really good then - I mean, by fucking surprised!" Asami exclaimed, as she diverted her eyes away from Korra for a second, but shortly, her attention came onto the silk was wrapped onto Korra's neck, "I - I'm taking this. You jerk," she didn't take no for an answer and Korra didn't protest at all, she almost forgot about the plan to give her the scarf. Korra nodded and let the hands reaching for the scarf, take it from her.

"That's my word. Get your own," Korra laughed, she really scored in this one. And she had a huge relief, that she wasn't hit at all. "You can keep the scarf as a gift of reminder of your flustered state."

"Hey! I'm not flustered," said Asami as she wrapped the scarf around her neck, "this fake dating protocol thing - actually, yes, screw it. You're really going to get it some day, Korra. Someday," she heaved.

"Aw come on, it was all a joke," Korra chuckled, "don't end up actually _falling for me_ in the process," she said cockily, and started turning to the entrance, not bothering to look one last time at Asami and laughed as she walked out of the restroom, feeling victorious.

* * *

 **A/N: I felt weird writing this one chap but I hope you guys liked it. Do not hesitate to leave thoughts in reviews! thoughts are all welcomed :)**


	5. Just A Small Game

"Woah - uh, why do you guys have so many shoes here?"

"Oh, Ikki's friends are over so it might be a little lively here for now," Jinora shrugs. "My dad will be here in like 30 minutes by the way."

"Oh. I was scared one of you guys had turned into a centipede or something," Korra jokes, making Jinora roll her eyes.

Shortly, Korra's eyes instantly go into search mode, eyes seeking hungrily for that beautiful majestic breathing creature as she enters the living room. Not much longer, she hears fast light tappings on the hard floor, sound evidently coming closer that soon bumped into Korra's shins.

"Ah, Pakku!" beams Korra as she lifts up the tiny chubby pug from the floor, caressing its cheeks playfully at once.

"Aw come on Korra, other than you always coming here to talk to our dad with whatever, it's like you come here for the dog more," Ikki says as she slowly pops up behind Pakku. A few giggly laughing sounds were heard a few rooms behind her. "Oh, my friends are over by the way so, just saying."

Grinning, Korra stood up with the pug on her arms, "Well yeah, I come for the dog mostly," she laughs heartily, "and I just might steal it and take it home with me."

"Hey - just because you don't have Naga anymore!"

"Ikki." Jinora shoots a warning glare.

Suddenly, Korra found herself frowning, a little taken back from the sudden name showing up as she remembers how it was like when Naga was still with her. Her memorable, loveable and royal companion who stuck with herself like magnetic for a good three years when she'd lost herself. Without that dog, she wouldn't be the person she is right now.

She winces as without warning, a few serious shivering-worthy of memories and thoughts come up and she forcefully dismisses the fuck out of it before an unsolicited familiar feeling starts to crawl back in.

"Ah - sorry," Ikki quickly apologizes, looking like she's mentally kicking herself. "Old age sucks right? Dogs deserve to live forever!" she added and laughs a bit way too much than normal.

It's a shame that her best buddy isn't here now but Korra didn't come here to have an evocative moment so she tries to make the best reassuring grin, "Aha, it's fine. And I can't say I disagree with that, Ikki," she says, laughing lightly.

They all sit down on the kitchen table, with Korra feeding little treats to Pakku on the floor.

"Well," Jinora starts off suddenly after a few moments of silence, "so it's been a month since you guys started fake dating," she says casually.

Korra almost drops the hyperactive pug midway to her chest, "W-What?"

"Wait, what? Fake dating?" Ikki joins in; absorbed immediately, in delight curiosity.

Korra gives a shocked small laugh, "Ha.. how do you know it's been fake?"

Jinora gives her the are-you-serious incredulous look, "Korra, I've known you longer than they all have, and so long that Naga probably considers me as her number 2. And they probably don't even know Naga and you -," Jinora abruptly stops her sentence mid-way, shaking her head as Korra furrows her eyebrows slightly, not knowing what she's trying to get at. Jinora continues on immediately, "and I still don't really get the point of this dating thing. It's almost been a month already and you guys are still going at it."

 _Hmm,_ Korra thinks.

So it's been a month already. Korra hasn't been keeping much track of it at all. After the first two weeks, she noticed that she did now and then, forget that outside; they are in a "relationship".

Right. Now contemplating about this topic, her mind draws a blank, because aside from the fake "relationship", whether when she and Asami are together in public or private, they may have been cuddling more and more recently. They may have been more touchy also recently. And they may have been teasing each other so much, it probably looks like a couple flirting from an outsider's perspective. And now, she's feeling a little abashed, as Korra comes to an awareness, that all those felt so natural and normal, she almost forgets how it was like when she and Asami weren't in the friendliest, of terms.

But put fake girlfriend out of the picture, she sees Asami Sato - her number one rival, her perfect parter in crime (aside from throttling each other's heads, they actually made the best duo, teaming up at giving their friends shit), her best friend (recent recognition). It wasn't a bad apperception but she probably would never admit to Asami that she actually really appreciates this fun thing they have on now. Or maybe she doesn't have to admit, Asami probably already knows and maybe enjoys it as much as she does.

Musing these thoughts for a few seconds, Korra doesn't realize that her smile had been expanding - to the extent where it was starting to hurt on her face because she couldn't lengthen the smile any wider.

Korra shakes her head and her grin widens, "It's just a small game of ours - nothing too big. Just trying to get her to admit that I can win in a game of trouble," she scoffs.

Ikki leans over the table, beaming, "Wooow, so all those cheek kisses and all that touchy hugging stuff you guys sometimes did it's like - so real though, damn!"

 _Shit._ Ikki saying that all loud and direct, it made Korra glow red a little. Korra _might've_ actually been enjoying all those stuff and she'll make sure to punch herself and kick Asami maybe in the leg or something later - for she has awakened Korra's inner hugging and cuddling side. Asami was not a stick; she had the best curves, so fucking perfect she just makes great hugs. And even if they did cuddle or when Asami sneaks in a few cheek kisses in _private_ ; put fake girlfriend aside, it can be a normal thing for best friends, right?

Jinora cocks an eyebrow, "a small game. A small game that involved a kiss with some tongue included as I recall back at the canteen."

Korra flushes at the memory, "A small game!" she insists. And a few seconds later she embraces the pug closer to her chest, averting her eyes away from the girls and mumbles, "and erm.. I kind of gave her a hickey before.. that's how I got her to wear that scarf I won."

"Wooooah! This fake dating game is strong," Ikki chortles quite loudly, making Korra berate her immediately, to speak in a lower volume. She knows Meelo is somewhere in the house.

Jinora smirks, suddenly intrigued, "you know. If this keeps up, I wouldn't be surprised if you guys will be shagging by the next month or something," she shrugs casually.

Again, Korra almost drops the quiet, panting pug from her chest when she heard the word "shagging" and almost chokes on her saliva.

"Jinora!"

"Ooooo," Ikki coos, "what's wrong? and the downside of that is? Asami Sato _is_ quite the beautiful woman! You probably don't realise, you two actually do look cute toge-"

"H-Hey! Downside? There's a lot! Why are you even here still anyway, go back to your friends!" Korra grunts embarrassingly, as she feels some serious heat rising onto her cheeks with the thought. "We can control ourselves thank you very much and there are limits you know!" she nervously laughs (and kind of lies) as she recalls the time when Asami told her that there were no boundaries.

Wait. Right, no boundaries?

 _Holy shit. Nono,_ Korra fiercely argues with the thought in her mind.

There will be no shagging. Insane. A question comes into her mind. How do you embarrass someone through shagging? _Yep, exactly_ , Korra sees herself nodding vivaciously in her head.

Indeed. Crazy thought case now closed.

But wow - suddenly, there are now weird inappropriate images flowing into her head; in which she makes sure to fucking shove it to the pits of - just away from her mind, before any more comes in.

She feels herself unconsciously biting her bottom lip.

 _Damn,_ she thought. Even without Asami's presence, she can even get into her head and mess her up real good. A point for her, but of course, she's not going to admit it.

Korra makes a strangled sound in her throat, "and besides.. there are quite a few leverage to this dating thing, Asami told me that a lot of guys in her engineering class had stopped showering her with confessions and flirty conversations. And uh, we gotten some free food one time at the city when the restaurant apparently had a thing for "cute couples" or whatever.. and we found excuses to casually deny a lot of hangouts without sounding like an ass.. and - "

"Okay, I get it," Jinora cuts off politely and then for a moment, she looks at Korra in the eyes, prudently scrutinizing, then smiles earnestly, "you've been looking even much invigorating than ever, you know. And as Naga's number two, I'm proud," she smugs and laughs heartily.

Korra wrinkles her nose, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hahaha, it means - " Ikki giggles but was soon interrupted with loud girly giggles radiating from her room again.

"IKKI! I THINK WE MIGHT'VE BROKEN SOMETHING," a girl shouts and shortly, bursts into more laughter.

"Dad's going to kill you," Jinora says candidly as Ikki forgets that she had friends over; she had been too absorbed in this conversation.

"Omaifffffffff," Ikki jolts up and speeds out of the kitchen, letting out a few curses along way.

Korra snickers at the weird profanity the teenager had picked up as she fondles the pugs' cheeks even more, "well then.."

* * *

 **A/N:** **ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ an OC pet? yes!  
**

 **anyways, will do a longer chap (probably) next since my attention currently is being forced into let's just say.. some really boring stuff**

 **and shout out to my friend that gave me some enthusiastic encouraging words with this fic with the lines of "YOU LITTLE SHIT" "ARE YOU SERIOUS NICOLE, DON'T YOU FUCKING INCLUDE A PUG ON THAT FIC"**

 **anyways, bYE! feel freeeeeeee to review! a yuan for yer thoughts**


	6. The Better Other

**Quick A/N: changed the ratings, just thought might as well now than later!**

* * *

Fridays. The ever-so brilliant best day of the week. Or so, most would say.

A strong firm; but smooth melodic voice is heard emanating from the TV.

 _"I've never seen a diamond in the flesh,_  
 _I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies,_  
 _And I'm not proud of my address,"_

"Asami! Look, she was seventeen when she sang this, SEVENTEEN. And I'm twenty one already, and I'm sitting here trying to balance a pen on my nose.." Korra groans as she really was, at the moment, balancing her pen by her nose.

To the point right now, Korra found it difficult to give her essays her 100% attention. It was a Friday morning; an early one specifically and she'd usually use this time to relax and amuse herself with whatever she usually does until she stumbled a certain raven-head in the living room, burying her head onto her textbooks, assignments, test papers again. She doesn't know what made her start on her essays (that's due not for a while) but she felt the need to entertain this woman.

No, wrong choice of words.

Annoy, because yet again, Asami is spending way too much being absorbed with pen and papers in front of her.

Asami laughs and almost snorts. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm twenty one too, perhaps I should try the balancing pen thing as well."

Korra balancing her pen, it almost falls down as she notices Asami giving her the why-do-I-live-with-this-loser look. Korra sits straight up on the couch, cross-legged and turns to face Asami as she wrinkles her nose and her lips out like a fish to best place the pen like a moustache.

"You know what? I think we should change our directions in life and start the path of new beginnings!"

Korra was sent a look again by Asami. Now, Asami's one of the masters of giving the look face. Korra being stuck in the same apartment with Asami for a few months now has earned her the title and expertise of: the Asami look decipherer. Because she acknowledges; as much of a jerk her best friend can be, she wasn't blind. Korra has to admit, she actually likes looking at every expressions she can make. Gorgeous and beautiful, every compliment she gives her, she sends a slap to herself mentally.

Drunk Asami was also one of the fun things she likes to see (once in a while, they toast and drink at night like normal college students love to do; spill tears into their papers, ramble how the tuition fees cost more than one of Asami's liquor at her manor, etc), she just doesn't hold back on how she feels. Many times, Asami has this serious professional-like astute composure but sometimes, is reduced to almost like a child, a ludicrous teasing jerk that has one of the best vibrant laughs Korra knows. And Korra found that she liked turning Asami's usual poise upside down.

As the expertise and bearer of the title: the Asami decipherer, Korra can decipher her current face as the 'my-IQ-is-getting-fucked-hanging-with-this-person'.

Korra's eyes narrow together, taking slight offence. "You're insulting me with your eyes! I know that look!"

"What look?" Asami asks, grinning. "Korra, people are actually trying to do work here, you're more distracting than the TV."

"Good because Asami, as you've already noticed, it's a Friday! No classes and all work are due next week, and you're here spending the time of your life with books."

"I'm just doing the work now so I don't have to later."

"And when you finish those assignments, you'll move to studying notes next. Until you get handed more assignments to do."

Asami sighs. "Well, what do you want me to do then?"

"Take a break."

"You talk like I don't take care of myself well," Asami chuckles as she turns back to the table. After a few seconds, her head turns back to Korra, "and aw, you care about my well being! Nagging like a real girlfriend!" she woos teasingly, nudging Korra a few times by the arms.

Korra's mouth moulds into the 'oh' word, slightly agitated by the word 'care' as she felt a little flushed. "Excuuuse me, well - you're still a jerk but I'm not such a dick y'know, I can't watch this stupid nerd be nerdy all the time."

For a moment, Korra sees Asami blink once then suddenly, she finds an arm wrapped around her neck.

"Soo, have I upgraded from Jerkface to anything yet in your phone?" Asami asks, chuckling vibrantly with her face not too far off Korra's. "I think I deserve a higher position in the hierarchy of Korra's Shit-Naming Phonebook List."

"Hah! How'd you know I named you Jerkface?"

"Well.. you're like, so short, I can easily see at times in what you do at your phone."

Korra gapes her mouth taking a lot of offence. "So short? So short?!" she repeats again. "Look here, just because you're a few centimetres taller, you choose the word " _so_ " to go along with it?!"

Asami shrugs. "Well, just accept the fact that I'm taller so that makes you cute."

Korra feels a little flutter in her stomach at the word. "I am not cute," Korra says then makes the most confident smirk she can make. "I am _fierce_!" Korra put a stress on the word as she leaned her face forward towards Asami's, to show a little fierceness aura. "And also, what kind of logic is that?"

"Dunno. What is logic with you in the picture?"

"Am I supposed to feel offended right now? Aren't you like the.. talking expert.. actually nah, point expert sounds better. Get your shit together, Sato," Korra sassed.

Asami raises an eyebrow and retracts her arm, smirking in amusement.

"Point expert?"

Korra nods.

"You're like, an expert at getting what you want with people, seriously it's creepy. I remember that one time in high school, you fucked up and reduced that guy into ashes when Ope was getting hit on. He was that kind of guy who doesn't take no for an answer, and you single-handedly took him on! It was like he was the slug and you're like the fucking salt, salting him to a slow, agonizing social death in front of people."

Asami blinks a few times before answering. "Korra, your imagination is downright scary." She turns back to her textbooks, "point expert I am, the distraction expert you are. So shut up for a while, I'm almost done with this."

Korra sticks out her tongue. "Damn nerd."

* * *

It hasn't been long, maybe almost around 35 minutes have already passed. With her phone on her hand (obviously was strayed away from her essay), she sneaks a glance at the other side of the sofa, and sees a wrinkled nose Asami, focusing on a question in one of her papers. _It's annoying,_ Korra thinks. Annoying that she finds herself caring a bit too much of the ever so brilliant, straight A's Asami. Or maybe not so straight. Hang on a minute. _She even straight?_ Korra wonders.

"Hey Asami," Korra calls out, as she's laid flat on the couch with her whole body, looking up the ceiling.

No answer. No reaction.

"Asami," Korra repeats.

Nothing again.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment? Asamiii," Korra whined.

Korra glances down now, to see Asami still unmoved and still writing. She knows she's annoying the engineer. A lot that is, and she likes it.

"Asami. 'Sami. Samo. Samayy, Asssasasasami - "

"Ugh, what now Korra?" Asami sighs as she turns her head to meet Korra's eyes.

"Want to take the fruit test with me?" Korra asks innocently, grinning as she can feel the limit of Asami's tolerance rising up.

There it is, another face. This one's the 'the-shit-I-put-up-with,-with-this-girl'.

"The what?"

With Korra's phone on her hand, she turns the screen to Asami.

"I'm trying to find out what type of fruit I am, care to join?"

And there it is, the pleasure of seeing Asami's face covered in disbelief.

Asami glares at her, and that's satisfying. And then Asami starts to laugh, and that's not so satisfying.

Vigorous. Vibrant. Laughing out freely. Okay, Korra admits that she feels quite the small pleasure, that she's able to make her laugh like that. Or maybe a shit ton of pleasure, the word 'small' was quite the exaggeration. The stupid nerdy jerk.

"Oh my God. You're really interfering with my ability to be a normal peaceful human every day. I think I'm having an aneurysm.." Asami rubs her temple and lays her back on the couch. "You are kind of annoying, you know that?" she says, chuckling.

Korra shrugs. "Distraction experts, remember? And don't sell me short. I am more than 'kind of annoying'."

"Are you that bored?"

"Yes. But not so bored when you give me that 'so fucking fed up with you' face," Korra grins happily.

Asami lets out a groan. She seems frustrated now. Korra likes that. "You know what Korra? Let's actually be honest here."

Here's another one. Korra can already feel the pleasure of more displeasing comments Asami make that results Korra annoying her.

"Mm?" Korra answers in delight.

Still laying flat on the couch, Korra feels a hand lay on her feet.

"I touch myself when I think of you," says Asami in a serious tone, her face stern and unfaltering.

Korra jolts straight up in the couch, jerking her leg away from Asami, now sitting cross-legged.

 _The fuck?_

Did Korra just hear right? With heat rising onto her cheeks, Korra just stares at Asami in incredulity, not sure if she's fucking around again or not.

"Want specifics?" Asami asks, still with that serious face.

Korra gulps nervously.

 _I was being a dick to her. She's definitely plotting something now, s_ _he's fucking with me. Definitely fucking with me._ But Korra can't stop the dopey face she's making right now; she was caught up in too much of a surprise.

Asami didn't care for a yes or no apparently but her face breaks into a sly grin and continues, "more specifically, I rub my temples because I get a headache and you're so awful."

From there on, Korra feels her soul leave her mortal body. The kind of face she's making right now, she doesn't want to know how it looks because right now, she sees Asami laughing the fuck out of her life, in great success of leaving her dumb-founded. Fire burns deep within her, berating herself for getting riled up in Asami's antics again. Honestly sometimes, her mouth filter become non-existent.

 _The little shit._

"Fuck you!" Korra scowls, almost stuttering with the profanity, she sends a quick kick to Asami. "I will throw you off this couch," Korra drawled, sending more tiny quick kicks to the giggling engineer.

It takes a moment for Asami to recover from her laughing. "Point experts remember?" she shrugs, smiling. "You're not the only one who enjoys aggravating. And I will make a point to you, until you admit a loss in our game."

"Oh? So you really want to take it this far? Is this bullying?"

Asami looks up for a moment in thought, then smiles.

"I call it guidance."

"Guidance?" Korra snorts. Korra has a feeling she'll regret saying it but it slips out of her tongue, due to her tenacious self. "Then show me."

An eyebrow arched and a twisted expression was brought to Asami's face. The gratification in that smirk suggested that the upcoming acts brim the ambience of terror, dread and fucking confidence.

Korra curses herself mentally. It never ends well when one becomes provocative.

"Okay," Asami says softly as she scoots over to Korra on the couch. Now, they are sitting towards each other, Asami on her knees and Korra, cross-legged.

Asami smiles. Korra is terrified.

"For example, I can show you who can be the better _girlfriend,_ " Asami says, smoothly.

Again, Korra wishes she could cut her tongue as it slips out another provocative statement. "And how do you show that?"

"By teaching her how to be a _better_ kisser," Asami scoffs as she smirks.

 _Oh hell no. No._

"Oh? You want to play the who's better game? I'm pretty sure I can make the better so-called _girlfriend_ AND kisser out of us both, please." Korra says, raising a hand on the air.

The two always seem to put an obvious emphasis on the word. Because it's so ridiculous; that they continue this childish game.

But to Korra's statement, Asami's face was disturbingly filled with doubt and underestimation. She shakes her head and for a moment, her brows tighten and smirks.

"Come at me then," Asami prompts, provocatively and mockingly.

And here it is, Korra sees the needs to prove a point again, to Asami. "I will!" Korra concedes, as she now falls into the initiative in response to the provocations.

Korra lifts her arms up, which grabbed onto Asami's sleeve collars shortly with a sweater on top, tightly clenched on the not-so-neat collar now, and flashes a hubristic smirk before she tilts her head and roughly pulls Asami's collar towards herself.

Before she clashes her own lips with Asami, Korra inhales a substantial amount of redolence of sweet jasmine scented perfume in which was a surprise delectation again because Korra forgets how much nicer the nerdy jerk smells when closer.

She lightly bit on Asami's lower lip before she slipped in her tongue out to gain entrance on Asami's mouth in which Asami reciprocated in no time.

Immediately and again, Asami's tongue did wonders in her mouth as Korra felt enthralled to the tongue exploring her own mouth with enthusiasm; she doesn't even notice that a pair of soft warm hands had cupped her jaw when the pressure of their lips together tightened and deepened. Her buds was punched with the taste of strawberry chapsticks.

The intimacy of having Asami's tongue running along her own was too much, because Korra is getting too consumed yet again (flash back to the canteen); because a few seconds later, she now wonders how she's laying flat on her back on the sofa with Asami directly on top of her, but with Asami's knees supporting herself up as her hands still laid cupped to Korra's jaw firmly. Korra's hands still remained clutching tightly onto the engineer's collar because she's fighting the huge strong urge to lay her hands onto the engineer's waist. She doesn't trust her hand to keep this simple, because she can definitely feel her body yearning for more and more. Invigorating and galvanized, she felt.

A series of raspy moaning was let out from Korra, but she wasn't too disconcerted as it seemed that Asami was also groaning quietly, with no signs of displeasure at all.

Okay, maybe Asami may slightly be better at this. Or rather, she was rather fucking fantastic at it but Korra doesn't want to show even the slightest acknowledgement; not right now so she continues to dance with Asami's lips and tongue in avidity.

This was a bad idea. A really bad idea. Because Korra kept reminding herself before to keep things PG in behalf of Jinora's nagging not too long ago. _PG, PG,_ she chants to herself but she doesn't make the effort to rebel on the event at all actually.

Because this is also a fucking awesome idea, because Korra found that kissing Asami is, uh, hot. But it also comes to mind that this is Asami she's making out with; her nerdy jerk best friend. But fuck that, scratch that, she can deal with the eccentrics later, because she has something to prove right now.

It wasn't long till Korra became seriously in dire need of oxygen but luckily, Asami lifted her head up marginally shortly after, with her face still so close to Korra that their noses can almost touch.

All the two could do right now is look each other in the eyes, panting thickly as the green meets the blue. Korra notices that Asami is grasping for air much more audibly.

Asami is burning with colour but Korra also knows she's just as flushed. Oddly, she feels quite calm in this sudden turn out but she felt the need to say something soon before the eyes boring onto hers become too awkward from the silence.

Korra smirks sheepishly. "So about that guidance.."

For a moment, Asami blinks a few times and sets herself onto Korra's stomach, straddled on it casually, with her hands on her lap as she starts to laugh as if she'd just seen one of the funniest scenes in OiTNB.

Now, Korra feels relief that Asami didn't seem to have any awkwardness or discomfort kind-of-vibe; it was nice because they never really had a maladroit within another after they started talking more, as both would usually shrug things off despite it being probably weird as fuck from an outsider's view. That was the kind of thing Korra enjoys with this jerk, things are all natural and easy-flowing. Just a shame because a quick thought flashed in Korra's head of Naga not ever having the chance to meet Asami sucked. They totally would have gotten along.

"Oh shut up, Korra," says a giggling Asami, as she gave Korra a quick smack on the chest. Korra knew she wasn't a bad kisser at all, not when it was obvious that Asami seemed to have enjoyed it. Korra guesses that Asami's remark before was just to get herself galled up.

Asami shifts her gaze back to the desk, looking like she just remembered what she was doing before.

Asami sends her the 'oh-right' look, making Korra grin lopsidedly in response. "Distraction experts," she says as she shrugs by her shoulders.

"Stupid dork," Asami sighs a smile.

"Anyways..," Korra said, laughing, "It's actually pretty fucking cold right now - after you finish," Korra hems her throat, "can we cuddle later when we watch without being awkward with the fact that we just kinda made out just now?" says Korra, _too too_ brave and natural.

She needed 110% clarification because she really does love snuggling up as she goes on a marathon spree. It adds great comfort as she watches. And she still blames Asami for awakening her inner cuddling self in which she did not know she liked being hugged.

Momentarily, Asami looks at Korra with a blank face which then turns into a huge glistening smile along with a flashing radiant laugh as if she just heard one of the most stupidest senseless line during an intense moment in a movie.

She gets off Korra, off the couch and starts to tidy up the table.

"Unbelievable. Stupid. Insane. Dork. That's if _you_ make it awkward," she replies, still cackling.

* * *

 **A/N:** **wow a long chap of these two just purely bickering and whatnot**

 **pretty sure there are grammar mistakes no matter how many times I re-read, so don't chew me out! but hope it was enjoyable**

 **bYE!**


	7. It's Overrated

"Ughh, Bo. You and your last minute planning," Korra grumbles, and takes a nice long yawn and a stretch before getting inside the car.

Bolin laughed. "What're you talkin' about? It's perfect! Nothing like the usual Krew outing," he says, "besides, we haven't gone out together for a while, it's time we demolish the city again!"

True. The whole gang had been so busy and flooded with stuff to do, it sure was time to go out again once in a while.

As Korra sat on the middle row - the corner left side, Opal raised an eyebrow to Korra, who was on the front seat.

"Not sitting next to Asami?" Opal asks, with her head turned back.

At the mention of Asami's name, on the corner of Korra's eyes, she sees Asami's head turn to Opal in curiosity, who was on the corner of the right seat.

"Huh," Korra takes another short yawn, "why should I?"

"Err, because I just thought you know, since you guys are together and all..?"

Riiight. They haven't had a group outing for a while, Korra forgets she hasn't gone out with the Krew officially (or not so official) as together (or not so together) with Asami on the hang outs. But really, there really actually was nothing between them. Now thinking of this, Korra does cringe with the few expectations the Krew will be having.

It can be exhausting playing this frivolous game, she may even just call it off. _Actually, no way,_ Korra thinks. It's actually fun from time to time though. And she still really needs to hold in until Asami admits defeat.

Korra looks over to the other side of the row, to see Asami looking back. She knows that look.

"Nope. You come here," Asami says as she blows heat to her cupped hands.

"No way! It's so cold, I don't think I can handle to move another inch, so you come," Korra retorts shivering slightly.

From the back of the car (7 seater car), a voice, specifically Mako's, agrees. "Yeah, Bo, turn on the heater man. Should have turned it on while on the way to their flat."

"Oh yeah, true. But I'll turn it on now," Bolin says as he twists the fundament to activate the heater.

The two still refused to move and exchanged glares instead, almost forgetting that in between them, was Jinora.

"Dork."

"Jerk."

"Dork.

"Jerk.

"You guys are so childish," Jinora sighs. "I feel like a cock-block here. Can either of you just move already?"

"Yup," Korra grins, "I have three reasons why I should stay attached to this window spot. One, so I can look at the beautiful dogs out for a walk. Two, refer to reason one. And three, refer to reason two. Ultimately! I just want to see dogs," she shamefully admits. "But yeah, it's also cold."

For a moment, it looked like Asami was going to open her mouth for a witty comeback but she laughs at Korra's honest answer instead and gives up as she was the one to move. "This idiot."

"Yup," Opal agrees. "Our dear bisexual friend here is an idiot."

Korra leaned forward on her seat in a flash and took a hold on Opal's back seat. "What! I am not a bi."

Bolin snorts. "Paha! Korra, you're dating Asami, man."

Then, Korra sees Jinora laugh knowingly aware of everything so far and Asami, laughing at her dumb, moment of shame.

"Ohh right," Korra flushed and sighed. "Riiight." Korra then hisses to Asami, who's still notably shaking with laughter and jabs her on the arm. "Stop laughing!"

She was in for quite a surprise with the word. Straight, bi, anything, she never put a thought to label herself with something. Even without the silly whole fake-dating thing, she can probably work with the label though, she never really sought to limit her random, every now and then fun crushes (more specifically: with celebrities).

* * *

During the ride, Korra found it slightly awkward knowing that their ex was right behind them, alone. No, it's not that she was the one to find it awkward, it was that she could feel Mako radiate the awkwardness. Asami seemed to have gotten the same idea as well and it was nice, because there wasn't much of an awkwardness thing between them any more, no hostility and such.

And well, Korra isn't so sure how it happened first but she did just then, become fully aware, that she'd found herself leaning towards Asami's shoulder, with Asami doing quite the same to her. But she shrugged it off, Asami was quite pretty warm herself so.

But anyway, the two exchanged a few giggles here and there, in which they knowingly knew that it would make Mako awkward even more. The two found it hilarious because they could sense Mako emanate a groan internally and all that uneasiness. It's not that Korra hated Mako or anything like that - he's like a brotherly figure actually, but she found it a bit fun to tease him a little.

In fact, it amazes Korra that the reason she'd ended her relationship with Mako was the same as Asami's reason. The two couldn't really see anything else other than him radiating the 'brother' character.

And they'd both discovered to find each other sharing the same idea of relationships being totally overrated anyway.

"Stop making out!" Opal playfully showed annoyance jokingly to the giggling people on the back seats behind her.

"Hey, we aren't!" Korra retorted.

"But if it bothers you, I think we should," Asami suggested, making Korra laugh and Opal roll her eyes.

"Oh geez."

Yep. Korra alone was great at teasing her friends but get this: Korra plus Asami now equals the double of giving shit to their friends. The fun benefits of tag teaming with Asami. High-five to Asami.

"Weirdos. A moment ago, you guys were biting each other with glares and insults and now, you guys get along like the best of friends," Opal chuckled.

"Truuue that!" Bolin joined in.

"Well what can we say," Asami exulted, "insults and cuddles are what keeps us strong."

Korra nodded, finding herself to agree honestly. "Our bond is indestructible!" Korra declared blithely.

* * *

The Krew had done many things for the past 5 hours. They did receive quite the attention every now and then but they've grown accustomed to it for the many years of being together; but it was expected as Asami _is_ the daughter of the man who owned the extremely well-known multi-billion worth of a company: Future Industries.

But this is how their 5 hours went:

 **Going around the emporium:**

Surprisingly, they had enjoyed a long walk of just eyeing around the mall and trying on random clothing. But some did buy clothing, and some went with a spree of spending money on random items.

(But the problem with the random items was that one of them had bought items - extremely and insanely random - items such as a mug that had the phrase 'puglyf', a cute turtle duck keychain and last but not least, a Teemo hat.)

Yeah, what kind of match was that? Who'd even..

Okay, maybe it was obvious to see who had bought the said items mentioned above if Asami didn't have a giggle fest every time she looks over to Korra with the Teemo hat. But hey, Bolin bought one for himself too.

But the highlight of the window shopping? Was that the Krew got Jinora to wear a nasty-looking hooker dress ft. Korra. Why Korra too? Because she apparently challenged Asami to join Jinora, on a bet in which she lost. And now, on Asami's phone, she holds blackmail material. Korra bites her luck on rock paper scissors.

 **Laser tagging:**

Blood was shed. It was war. It was messy. No one had it easy.

Why? Because two people - more specifically - a certain well-known stubborn pair just had to pick the same coloured vest and as a result, be paired up in the same team and if one were to ask one of the Krew members' of how the game went?

 _Hell,_ they'd answer.

In conclusion of the match it was basically: Korra and Asami demolishing all enemies in sight of all the opposing team in a quick clean battle. The duality was top notch. No sweat. But really, there was a lot of sweating. Nevertheless, the match turned out more to be a Asami vs Korra thing on who'd score more points though.

And since there were a number of other strangers in this one game, Korra would feel sorry for the first timers in laser tagging. It was all search and annihilate. With Korra and Asami in the battle, it's never probably the best experience for first-timers.

Kudos to teaming with Asami. And kudos to herself, as her points were slightly more above than Asami. Both were perfect and great with accuracy but Korra won with the advantage of having more stamina on her side.

High-five to Asami. And high-five to herself.

 **Dinner:**

Their dinner wasn't anything super fancy but it was the Krews' common favourite restaurant: Narook's Seaweed Noodlery.

During the meal, a random thought came into Korra's head: if she was alone with Asami like on their other usual days when they go out to randomly eat, she'd probably shove a bread stick onto her purse and walk away, just to earn a quick laugh or glare from Asami. She'd probably do it for real some day though, just a quick revenge because she'd notice that Asami had been tagging her name on every Pepe meme post on her blog. The little sneaky jerk.

But other than that, as usual; quote directly from Korra: Narook's is always fucking great. A++ to Korra's restaurant book of Must-Eats'.

 **Movies:**

The movies. Korra thought the movie was amazing. The Krew had voted on a movie and the highest voting was Interstellar.

And Korra has to say, it was a fucking emotional ride for 3 hours (the movie was around 2hrs 50 mins).

She had to admit, she'd let a tear roll out of her eyes when a certain scene happened. But she quickly found herself over the tear when she'd heard an audible rough sniffling on her right. There, it was Asami who was almost crying a river.

Well, it wasn't Asami who was the only one who had tears in the Krew but Korra seeing Asami cry a bunch from the movie, she made sure she didn't hold back her laugh to mock the engineer. But a small downside was that she choked on a popcorn seed on her throat as she laughed, leaving her with a nasty throat prickle burn for a few minutes.

But damn. That movie though, Korra thought.

* * *

Korra was getting bored of waiting. Bolin and Mako went to the restrooms and Jinora went with Opal to buy a few quick books.

As she stood out in a random corner with Asami, her eyes flickered around the mall, from shops to shops, items to items, people to people. Then shortly, she noticed that she was leaning on a photo booth.

 _Fun stuff,_ she thought and grinned.

"Asami?" Korra prompts, causing the engineer to look at her and points her finger to the booth, "what do you say for a quick photo shoot?"

Asami looks at the kiosk for a few seconds and her lips curled up shortly.

"Ah, that stuff is fun. Sure, I'm up for it," Asami answered, now looking more enliven.

Towards the cubicle they went, luckily, it's been unoccupied. Korra signalled Asami to get inside as she fished for her wallet and skidded a coin inside the machine. Then, she dropped her bag just outside the cell and joined Asami to the bench in the very limited space inside the cubicle as she huddled herself to the engineer and closed the long red curtains, becoming concealed completely from the outside. This booth seemed to have been designed accordingly for two people to fit in perfectly and comfortably.

Thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder, the two started to giggle at each other animatedly in anticipation.

"Okay, hang on," Korra says, in between short giggles, as she pokes on the touch screen a few times with Asami joining in shortly, both being cooperative and chipper with the photo settings.

After they had finished tampering with the settings with one last touch to the screen, instantly, the screen changed into a countdown of 10 seconds.

"Oh wait - what do we do? We didn't think this through," Asami said quickly as she broke into an ear to ear grin, looking at Korra.

 **6..5..4..**

"Uhh!" Korra slurred, squeaking slightly. She was just as clueless, looking like a very lost but extremely excited puppy.

 **3..2..**

Then suddenly, she wrapped an arm around Asami's neck and pulled her face towards her own, causing their cheeks to squish together as Korra showed a toothy lop-sided grin to the camera, making Asami break into a vivid laugh.

 _ **Click!**_

 **9..**

"Alright Sato, your turn now, lead the pose!"

 **6..5..4..**

"I - uh," Asami paused in thought for a moment, "creepiest face you can make!"

"A-Alright!" Korra nodded hastily, and held a hand on the air; her pinkie, index and thumb fingers pointing to the camera with the other two fingers folded, and her bottom lip pouting out, she adhered to an appalling glare with nose scrunched to the camera while she sees Asami in the screen, to have her head bowing slightly down with a creepy, intense gaze while smiling viscously, as if she's out to take random children into her abode.

 _ **Click!**_

They broke into another florid giggle, laughing at each other's horrible faces immediately after the second photo clicked. They cackled a bit too much that suddenly, there's only 5 seconds left for the next shoot.

 **5..4..**

"Korra!" Asami urged Korra for the next act.

"Okay um," Korra chuckled, "let's bring on the best of our smiles!"

 **2..1..**

Korra put on one of her finest smiles but then quickly turned into a crooked smile when she felt soft lips make contact to her cheek with an arm wrapped tightly around her neck.

 _ **Click!**_

"Ah hey - you sneak!" Korra flushed with the sudden last minute action as Asami laughed it off.

"Okay you dork," Asami beamed, "this is the last pose right?"

Korra nodded, still feeling the flush as she looks at herself in the screen reflection, to find a faint lipstick mark on her cheek.

 **6..5..4**

"Right, let's go with this to nicely end it off," said Asami with stunning smile and lifted her right hand half way to Korra and cupped her hand in a specific manner; all fingers curved upwards and a thumb pointing directly down, which gives off the shape of a half heart precisely.

Korra laughed and felt a burst of fluff in her stomach, welcoming how much her best friend slash fake girlfriend makes her feel giddy in all kinds of way.

She mirrored Asami immediately and now made the heart shape in complete, with both of them flashing the most brightest and astounding smile they could to the camera. It didn't take much effort for Korra; her face was already acting on it's own.

 _ **Click!**_

Right in the instant of the finishing click, an instant replay played onto the screen, recording what kind of actions they'd been doing for all the countdowns.

Korra didn't know she could break into more chortling at the screen but she was glad she'd taken this with Asami alone, instead of the Krew in which everyone wouldn't fit in a single booth anyway.

An automated voice came back on and told them their photos would take a couple seconds to process. Korra and Asami both got out off the box and waited for their pictures to print in eagerness. The wait wasn't long and it came out nicely printed and perfectly, with Korra being the one to hold the four strips of photos contouring in a line in order of the first to last photo-taking. Korra was bemused with the strips, she and Asami really looked great in there, no joke.

"Well," Asami sighed in content, "want to keep the strip?"

"Hmm," Korra answered, "nah, let's keep two each and cut it in half later."

"Sure, that's actually a great idea," Asami said, smiling.

In a little while, Asami suggested to sit on the bench nearby the booth with Korra. Their friends are still out of their visions. Korra now wonders if they had run into some problems in their stomach or something, especially when Bolin snuck in a lot of junk food into the theatre. Or Jinora to continuously recommend more books to Opal.

This time, a real couple (probably) came inside a booth, both were looking super happy and acting quite the cheesy lovers they seem to be.

Asami chuckles. "Nice to know someone agrees with me on that stuff being quite overrated, huh?"

Korra rethinks back to her time with Mako. And her overall opinion on how she feels with relationships. Yeah, she does also think they're quite overrated.

"Yep," she snorts and shrugs, "overrated."

* * *

Back to the flat, they came back home late. It was tiring but it was the kind of fun they needed once in a while other than them having their brains fried to assignments each day.

Korra walked into the living room after she finished changing into comfy clothes and saw a laptop switched open and logged already on a desk (specifically Asami's, obviously). She was going to ignore it and walk pass the laptop to the kitchen to grab some snacks until on the corner of her eyes, she spotted a certain account logged in a social media already on the screen.

A wicked grin formed on her lips. There isn't going to be a day without Korra scoring at least one point with Asami.

Speed walking towards the laptop, she stumbles on to see that her profile had been the same for years. She knew Asami was never really big on Facebook and so was she, but one thing that needed changing though, was that her profile picture had been a blank for years. An idea crept into Korra's head before she had plans to take action on her nasty operation. She hears the shower tap run freely and she knows Asami just got in the bathroom so she takes out her phone and proceed to the kitchen where she temporarily laid the strip of photos on the table and takes a close up picture, enough to cover all 4 strips.

It's not that weird to take a picture of a picture. Korra would call it a nice form of _aesthetic._

She grins and it didn't take her long to transfer the picture onto the laptop.

'Every profile picture must have some kind of picture in it!' would be her reason. But to be honest, she does like the idea of having herself in Asami's display picture.

Then voila, she had updated Asami's profile display picture with the title: Korra's adorable.

She was proud of how she took the photo.

Aesthetic.

And now, in proceeds to her crafty operation, she remembers doing this in her younger teen days with her cousins. It's quite immature but hey, you can't have a best friend and not bully them. Luckily, Asami's account is actually very private, only limited to a number of people and surprisingly, it isn't known to her father and some other people that she's mutually close with her father. Well, Korra's always known that Asami's relationship to Hiroshi hasn't been exactly great at all but really - the point, Asami could have anything on her wall freely, or with her other friends posting some any random things without being judged. Surely, everyone knows how awkward it can get if some parent finds a picture of you getting tagged in some sculling match.

Korra begins typing on her wall. As she typed, a number of notifications of people 'liking' the picture kept appearing already. The popular butt.

Before she clicks on 'post' she re-reads her sentence and finally drops the bomb.

 _'msg asami, shes looking for fuckboys applications accepted thru her inbox.'_

As soon as it has been posted, she smiled and dusted her hands in satisfaction.

She was now ready to get up and leave until a message came through Asami's inbox already, to Korra's shock so fast, she couldn't help but read the message. Well, she did respect Asami's privacy but the message popped up directly right in front of her face in the corner and it was inevitable to not read it.

It was a message from Iroh, asking if Asami's been hacked with slangs of LOL, lmao, etc.

Much friendliness. Much weird, to Korra's taste.

But Korra knows Iroh well, he's actually pretty tight with Asami and to the point that he also knows that they're not really even dating. Actually, Asami had told her he'd known it in the beginning, that for some strange reason, he'd discovered it already, with how she and Asami had act around sometimes. Pretty observant and kind of weird, but Korra is willing to bet that he probably has some crush with Asami.

"Wellll," Korra says as she stands up slowly, stretching her body up at the same time, "I'll leave to let Asami deal with that," she talks aloud to herself, lips quirking up evilly.

* * *

 **A/N: lazy game was on point but i finally gOT IT DONE with a weird combo of listening to kpop**

 **feel free to leave thoughts! deeply appreciated**


	8. Pre-planning

"Okay, Jin. I've finally come up with a great evil _plan_ that might possibly end this fake thingo and with me, winning," Korra cackled as she rubbed her hands together cheerfully and evilly like a mad scientist who's about to perform an experiment. "The best evil plan that screams 'MUHAHAHA' all over!"

Right now, they were outside the library building, just a couple of metres away from entering the block.

Jinora rolled her eyes but laughed, "Asami's going to kill you, you know that right?"

Over the past month, Jinora begun to watch her two silly friends bite each other endlessly and it became entertaining to watch. It was like highschool again, except they're all in uni but Korra and Asami brings the actual atmosphere here. Jinora had grown to find this silly game - competition - or whatever they called it, amusing. But now, she isn't the only spectator to this now until a few days ago, as Bolin had been let into the loop.

Surprisingly, Bolin only laughed when everything was revealed to him. Instead of getting shocked or hurt, he only snickered and mocked the two as even though their relationship is fake, he could still see them fitting in well together. His reason was that ever since the two had become 'buddy-buddies', they'd practically become inseparable - their relationship was like in that TV show, a girl named Marceline and the other, Bonnibel, where they constantly fought and when there's no fighting, they'd suddenly become like the sweetest couple like Hazel and Augustus. Korra only got a headache listening to Bolin's weird couple referencing but part of why Bolin had found out was when Ikki had to drop off a quick lunch to Jinora. And it escalated quickly with her loud mouth after asking Bolin to give Jinora her lunch. It was accidental, Ikki thought Bolin already knew but oh well.

"Yeah K, she'll definitely execute you and make sure nobody ever finds your body!" Bolin chimed in.

Korra winced a bit. "Bo, that wasn't very uplifting. You're supposed to be my back-up-man."

"Well," Bolin gave Korra a look, "maybe if you could've just told me what's been happening between you two! And I'm the same as Jinora, just an innocent spectator here."

"Okay fine, you have a point," Korra smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck, "after I accidentally joked about going out with her, she decided to play along, okay. So now after that, it became bigger and we kept building up bets; I didn't think it'd become like this in a month. But I'm not stopping until she stops or surrenders!"

"You guys are insanely adorable," Bolin said as he patted Korra's head and she returned a scowl, clearly not agreeing but Bolin continued, "okay anyway, hypothetically, she won't be able to beat you to death.. I mean you can run faster and stuff, so she won't be able to!"

"Hypothetically?" Korra raised a brow.

"Hypothetically," Bolin nodded.

"Still not so re-assuring but I'm going with this plan. It's finally time to end this."

"Wait a sec, so how was Asami's reaction anyway from before? What happened?" Bolin asked.

"Well.."

 **[FLASHBACK TO ASAMI'S REACTION (4 DAYS AGO)]**

A half an hour has passed since Korra's 'evil deed' mission has been completed. She's laying on the bed while fidgeting on her phone but she expects Asami to scream or something soon, then come stomping into her room in her _final form_ and probably throw her out of the window relentlessly. Or maybe break down her door instead with one kick like a badass and start shooting fireballs at her. Or maybe she'll use the acoustic guitar she'd bought for Korra last year for her birthday laying just beside her bookshelf and bed as a murder weapon and cover her story up smoothly.

She played around musing an imaginary Asami demon mode plotting her death and it didn't take long when she heard upcoming foot steps. Then, her door immediately opened widely.

Asami's standing on her doorway, wearing a plain black tee and short shorts, just freshly out of the shower. She's holding her laptop but its folded closed.

"Hi," Korra smiled innocently and let out a tiny gulp.

"You..." Asami crosses her arms and her eyes narrowed down dangerously.

Korra took a bigger gulp this time. But she plays along, "me."

"You..."

"Me."

Korra gets ready to brace herself as Asami unleashes Homicidal Glare #3.

Before Asami came dashing to her bed, Korra became alarmingly just now - aware - that she had a twisted evil smirk planted on her face but Korra suffers the consequences of realizing too late of what Asami was going to do.

When she fully realized, she already found herself laughing hysterically. She was already getting massacred from her senses; Korra found herself pinned down from the bed while trapped in between Asami's thighs and knees by her sides.

"Ahuhafagh - I," Korra squirmed around strenuously, trying to break free, "Asam - ahhaghauihaGAH!"

Unfortunately, of all the things Asami could've done like what Korra mentioned above (throw her out of the window, shoot fireballs or hit her to death with her guitar), she just had to use one of the most torturous ways to get in control of someone.

"Ain't stopping," Asami said and Korra could see her smile in pleasure despite her dancing her body around violently from all the tickling. Her fingers were swift; it ran from Korra's stomach to neck, then her underams, then the process repeats. Korra, with all her strength, she could probably literally just push Asami off the bed but the tickling was too much.

"You little sneaky dorky asshole!" Asami said as she stifled a laugh.

"I - bahahah! S-Stop alreahaah!"

Korra is literally about to pass out from too much laughing soon and the signs of Asami stopping is coming close but Korra couldn't wait any longer so she got impatient - grabbing the nearest object she can find, - _hello, big pillow_ \- she introduced it to Asami's face.

Asami made a small squeak sound which sounded insanely cute but Korra didn't have the luxury to quickly ponder about it and berate herself for thinking so, so she quickly wiggled out while Asami was put in a two second daze.

"...did you just hit me with a pillow?" Asami blinked a few times, looking scandalized.

Korra smirked and shrugged, "As they say, sorry, not sor -"

Poof!

"Woah - you did not just hit me ba -"

Poof!

"... hey -"

Poof!

"You're really pushing your luck -"

Poof!

Korra shot a pouting glare.

"You started it," Asami retorted as she clutched tightly on the other pillow. And another one flew into Korra's face.

"Okay, that's it," Korra said as a grin begun to form on her lips, "This calls for another bloodshed."

For a moment, Korra forgot about Asami's reasoning for being here and before pillows come flying to each other's faces, Asami's phone popped up a notification, specifically the sound when someone messages you in Facebook.

"Oh, right. Korra!" Asami exasperated, looking like she just remembered why she was here. She opened her laptop and pointed her thumb to the screen and gave Korra a look. "So tell me, what did I do to deserve this?" she asked dryly, quirking up a brow.

Korra looked over to the screen and wow - it's almost an hour and there were already 8 messages in her inbox.

Okay, Korra did feel a little bad for making Asami deal with this skit but she has no regrets in posting the photo though.

"Wow, so much already!" Korra was awed but Asami gave her a look again. "Okay okay I'm sorry, I really am. I just wanted to see your reaction," Korra smiled sheepishly and continued, "but just tell them it was my fault."

"I plan to," Asami said as she let out a sigh. Asami had been on the opposite end of the bed but soon crawled to the other end, coming up next to Korra and positioned herself comfortably looking like she'll stay for a while.

"Join me? I think I might end up laughing through these messages for the night instead of staying mad at you."

Korra's face lit up. "Sure!"

"Okay, so the first person who messaged me was.." Asami trailed on, "Oh, Iroh."

Korra already knew that but she played on, "oooh. I know Iroh's a good guy but I practically said in the post precisely, that who ever messaged you was a fuckboy. Damn, son."

Asami giggled and bumped Korra's shoulder playfully, which gave a reminder to Korra that damn, her pillow and bed cover may smell like Asami's shampoo for the night. But she's not complaining.

Asami hovered onto the second message, to see a guy named Jet. She opened up the message and it read: _hi ;)_

"Holy shit. Ain't that a wink," Korra jested and shivered.

Jet, one of the guys in the club they've recently joined - the Taekwondo club. He's a known flirt.

"Ughh," Asami ignored the message and before she clicks on the next message, Korra grabbed her wrist as she felt the need to confirm something, making Asami pause and look over to Korra.

"Hey, you did delete the post right?"

"Oh no, of course not," Asami made a dramatic face, "I totally want it still up there and receive all the 'fuckboy applications' I can get," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Of course I did, Korra."

"Right, right! Just needed 100% clarification!"

 _Azula: uh, hey asami! erm, pretty interesting status.._

Korra and Asami exchanged a glance.

"Oh my God. Even _that_ Azula digs you," Korra was roaring a ridiculous laugh with Asami shortly joining her.

As they went through messages, they popped on a Halsey playlist (Korra has been thrilled when she found out Asami had also a mutual liking with Halsey). Ever since then, they'd jam to Halsey songs whenever they're in Asami's car or when they're in their fully 100% sweet civil moments when they share earphones from time to time when they're out. So then for the next hour, they spent it by laughing at the thirsty messages Asami had gotten and the comments from the photo. When they moved onto the photo part, Asami only rolled her eyes at the caption of the photo 'Korra's adorable' and Korra thought she'd remove the caption and the photo but Asami doesn't, which made Korra quite a happy butterfly in the inside for some reason.

The comments weren't anything bad, mostly all just praising for the nice photo being taken. But there were suggestive and teasing comments that made Korra blush for sure, not so sure with Asami as her face was already quite pink/reddish from laughing.

 **[END OF FLASHBACK]**

Korra summarised it all very simply to Bolin and Jinora.

"Sooo yeah. Asami was pretty chill about it afterwards, we just ended up laughing our asses off," Korra shrugged and smiled at the memory, "honestly our relationship is basically 50% spiting each other and 50% being amazingly civil.

"Yeah... and after that night, your last few days have been pretty amazing, huh," Jinora said.

Korra groaned loudly, grimacing. Korra could name quite the list of Asami's constant shifty plays. There were times when they aren't able to see much of each other in their flat. And unfortunately, it's been one of these days and they'd normally post notes or texts if they needed something from each other. But this time, it was purely notes. And the recent new 'thing' for them is to agitate one another with notes.

 **[3 DAYS AGO]**

This single note instigated yet another new war/bet. (Bet as in who can probably win in terms of remarks.)

And this is how the sticky note war started:

As soon as Korra finished her morning class and got back to the flat, she took a nap and woke up later in the evening. She went to the kitchen for some water and found a note laying on the kitchen table.

 **Korra, I want you to do me fast and like you mean it, sincerely, your dishes. xoxo**

Korra almost choked if she didn't read fast enough to the last line to get the full meaning.

##

Korra's response to Asami's note:

 **A short haiku (or a differently structured-ish haiku) for an unfortunate shortage of coffee (totally not suggesting you to buy as I'm busyyyy af):**

 **You and I love coffee,**

 **It makes our morning and nights,**

 **But there's no more plzbuy.**

 **(Or maybe I am but don't be mad I needed the last few packets to finish off my papers!)**

(Korra knows that there's a high chance of Asami going crazy if she comes to find that there's no more coffee packets left in the kitchen when she's _really_ up for a coffee mood. Coffee is life.)

(Also she cannot come out of the flat, she's been in studying mode for the whole day.)

##

Asami's response after a day:

 **Dear Korra,**

 **I may or may not have lent Opal your half full pringles snack you've been saving for later. But if you do find it (oh I don't know, maybe in the cupboards or tables or even the bin), don't open it.**

 **Seriously.**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **-Asami, your beautiful roomie**

Korra did find it in the bin. Her curiosity took over and as she opened it, the smell of bile rushed into her nostrils. Korra cussed aloud. They probably drank and Opal just _had_ to vomit on her snacks.

##

In the next day, before Korra wanted to head out for a quick gym work out with Bolin and Mako, she sees Asami laying on the couch, who must've fallen asleep with textbooks in front of her.

 _Time for another note_ , she thinks to herself and grins.

Before she wrote a note, she took one of her blankets in her room and laid it on top of Asami nicely and neatly. Was that a kind gesture? _Please_.

Korra writes:

 **'Sams. I put a warm blanket on top of you because you were sleeping soundly and uh, your boob was hanging out.**

 **ps. remember to take breaks!**

 **-Korra, the loving bane of your existence.**

And a few more notes followed up after that. Korra found it amazingly fun but not so fun every time Asami striked back just as hard.

 **[FLASH BACK END]**

"This chain is never going to end," Jinora sighed but she smiled in amusement. "Anyways, I have class now so I'll see you guys later. If I don't find you later Korra, I'm going to assume you didn't run away fast enough from Asami."

Korra snorted, "yeah yeah, I'll see you later, Jinora. Going to have to see your dad later anyway."

Jinora nodded and began walking away.

Korra turned back to Bolin.

"Time to commence the plan."

* * *

 **what do you guys think korra's going to do? it might be obvious already but feel free to guess, you're a star if you get it right!**

 **and as always, feel free to drop comments/thoughts! I love reading em!**


	9. Rattling, Rattling

Five minutes ago, Korra was standing at the entrance of the library, looking determined. She's alone though because Bolin had to last minute rush to somewhere.

With all the crazy bets and wars she's been having with Asami, she definitely knows that she enjoys and loves it.

But one thing she's determined to do is at least end the dating farce (and the important thing is that she wins in the end and it ends sooner which is why she came up with this plan abruptly) because somehow, the word got into her cousins and the moment her cousins called to her about it, she was put straight into an agonizing 10 minute torture played by devastating words the twins always never hesitate to use.

There were many talks Korra didn't want to recall used during the phone call but all she could say is it ended with Eska saying, "Alright my dear cousin, I'm going to be the bridesmaid no matter what Opal or Jinora says. Farewell, until next time."

Much more there was before that and Korra just wants to bury them all to the pits of her mind but when her cousins mentioned the talk with her dad, that's when she absolutely lost it.

(In which after that, Korra _totally_ did not threaten her cousins to hide it from her dad for now.)

And if her dad hears about the colloquy, she's definitely not going to have a peaceful graduation or life because her dad and Hiroshi (both politically powerful figures) just happened to share a close-friend relationship (developed when Hiroshi came to her homeland to make a few deals with her dad when she was young and surprisingly, they got along well and even held some business stuff together till this day) and Korra's not sure how Hiroshi will react, but her dad? He and Senna would probably hold a massive feast and cheers to their daughter's love life (but at least in today's society ideals, same-sex relationships are much, _much_ more accepted now than ever but Korra's still not having any of that).

But seriously though, with Asami? Korra always blushes at the thought but thinks it's way too ridiculous but she always finds herself trying hard to laugh it off. And she remembers what she said to Asami before when she walked away from Asami, laughing to herself.

'Don't end up actually _falling for me_ in the process,' is what she said and she's pretty sure that's a passive-kind of bet she had declared with Asami before and there was no way it could be reversed to her _ever_. Or Asami actually falling for _her. Ha ha,_ she always laughs at the absurd thoughts she would create sometimes.

But this is how she envisioned her evil plan:

 _Korra sees herself walking into the library with a smug face and she expects Asami to have a few friends with her so when she comes close to their area, she walks in stomping to Asami's front._

Then, she sees herself making dramatic faces and actions and the sequences goes like this:

 _"Oh Asami!" she gasps dramatically and puts a hand which covered her mouth, "I can't believe you'd do this to me!"_

 _(In her mind she pictures Asami with a stunned, daze face with a few of her engi-mates from the back with mouths gaping widely and Asami just continues to stare with shock from the sudden visit.)_

 _"How could you cheat on me, Asami?" Korra went on. "How could you?"_

 _And this is when Korra puts on her killer sad puppy face as she clutches her chest while Asami's friends chatter in the back in bewilderment._

This plan rewards Korra with four things.

Benefit #1.

A quick, swift victory in the category: public embarrassment (added to one of her many collections of winning against Asami and she's pretty sure she's now closely tied with Asami's points because unfortunately, Asami did a better job at making Korra make a fool out of herself in public.)

Benefit #2.

She ends the fake relationship, having an end that explodes a bomb to Asami's face (no matter how childish it was, a win is a win.)

Benefit #3.

Korra escapes from her cringe-worthy future envisage of having to deal with her parents' upcoming carousel acts.

Benefit #4.

Maybe their physical contacts will lessen because though Korra finds it natural, at times, she finds herself suddenly _too_ incredibly aware of Asami's closeness and whether the contact is small or huge, she discovered that there might be an active soda that's been slowly rattling inside her stomach from time to time.

But all that wraps just about all what Korra is anticipating in.

But from what was really going to happen for _real_ now, five minutes then, when Korra headed to a specific corner at the top floor of the library (where the enginerd always adhered herself to when she had to study at times with a friend or two), as Korra made a turn on the bookshelf corner, _that_ person just happened to walk in straight into her and suddenly pulled her into a tight, solid embrace.

And now, Korra finds her cheek being pressured tightly onto Asami's neck (Korra curses the slight height difference) and she taps the taller woman's shoulder continuously to let her go before her toes go numb from tippy toeing.

"Asami what the -," Korra hisses but she manages to say, "Too tight!"

(Her plan already fails because she was not expecting a surprise hug; she was supposed to walk in all smoothly and elegantly as she executed her plan.)

"Ah," said Asami and she smiled apologetically as she finally loosened her arms and retracted it back. "Sorry! I was actually heading out to see you and you suddenly came and the timing was just perfect so I couldn't help it," Asami chuckled as she scratched her head.

In disarray, Korra scrunches her nose for a moment. "Oh..," she said dumbly and she notices a little distressed look on Asami's face after she finally got a stable standing position. Her brows furrowed, "Um, what's up?"

Korra decides (unfortunately) that for now, she'd shove her plan away for next time.

"Okay uh - listen," Asami breathed. Then, she shook her head, "Actually you know what, it's a long story." Asami's eyes flickered around their surrounding, "And not the best place to say. I'll tell you later tonight in our flat?"

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Um.. okay?"

Asami nodded while smiling and then gave a quick pat to Korra's shoulder before she headed off looking like she had to be somewhere else at this time.

 _Odd,_ Korra thought. If not with her plan, she was at least ready to ask Asami to drop off the fake title but it was too late.

##

After Korra had a quick exchange meeting with Tenzin, she had a three hour shift in work and came back to the flat late.

"Wait, you told him _what?_ " Korra exclaimed as she almost choked on her saliva and fell out of the stool while reaching for her water bottle on the table.

"Yup," Asami turned to Korra, shrugging, and took out a snack from the cupboards. Then, she walked towards Korra where she's now on the opposite end of the table. "And I've been thinking if you could... -"

Korra almost stood up, not exactly liking where this was going but she stopped herself and placed a hand on the table, leaning forward slightly.

"I," she paused, to think for a moment. Korra's mind is jumbled up. _Very_ muddled at what Asami had just requested her. Korra tries to process this properly in her head. Asami had just _literally_ asked her to play the fake-girlfriend to the next level. Meaning, for real this time (as in play it more seriously) because apparently Asami's father had suggested her to a business dinner and obviously there was a hitch to that and Asami didn't want any of it. So then, she told her father on spur of the moment that she was _already_ with someone. But before she continued her sentence, Asami cut her off quickly.

"- It's okay. I understand if you don't want to do it and sorry if I brought it up so suddenly," Asami turned around and leaned onto the table, crossing her arms. "He still hasn't bothered to see me personally at all for months then he suddenly decides to text me about some stupid business stuff.. so I turned him down and lied, I just really wanted to piss him off honestly. I think he really wanted me to meet this guy with some wealthy background too."

"Wow."

 _Damn,_ Korra sighed in frustration. _Just how did the cold Hiroshi become great friends with my dad?_

But Korra's a little conflicted here. She was set on ending this farce but now, she doesn't know what to do. _The benefits,_ she reminds to herself. Benefit #3 and #4 are important.

She leans slightly to the sides, trying to take a peek at Asami's face but quickly sat straight back up when Asami turned back around.

Asami pursed her lips. "I can try ask Bolin maybe?"

"Bolin?" Korra snorted and opened up her water bottle. "Nah... he may not or may have a thing already with Opal... but I lean more towards on 'may have'."

Asami looked up for a moment and nodded. "True. How about Mako?"

Korra blankly stared at Asami.

"Uhh no... just no. He's too stiff and dull and I don't think he can act well enough."

Asami looks like she's in thought for a moment before nodding in agreement again. Then, she sighs. "I guess I'll just have to ask Iroh th-"

Korra's eyes flared open when the water she was drinking went down to the wrong side of the pipe, causing Asami to stop midway her sentence. Asami came around the table quickly and rubbed her back as she coughed out messily.

After coughing a few, she regains back her composure.

"Oh God," she coughed once more, "woah, sorry about that."

"No probs. You alright now?"

"Um, - yeah."

Asami nodded and Korra felt the hands behind her back lift off and it looks like Asami had decided to sit on the other stool next to her own.

There was a moment of silence and in that short silence, Korra doesn't know why she suddenly feels the need to re-think about Asami's request again.

"So you're really going to ask Iroh?"

Asami shrugged, "Yeah I guess -"

 _Screw it._

"Fine," Korra cut her off quickly. She sighs heavily and now she really wants to bang her head on the table due to the next few words that's about to come out of her mouth. "You can tell Hiroshi it's me."

Korra isn't exactly sure what went over her mouth but she came to a resolve that this is probably the best reason she could come up with: Asami may be a total butt to her sometimes but Korra will help her anyway, she's her best friend after all. (and she realizes she'd probably do anything Asami asked.)

For a moment, Asami stared at her blankly before her eyes lit up like how a person had found out they'd been accepted at their dream university and a smile widened animatedly on her lips.

"Really?"

 _Wow._ Korra felt her face heat instantly at the sight. Asami always made the best gorgeous smiles when she's happy. Yeah definitely, Korra finds that she'd _really_ do anything anyway for this charming nerd.

"Yeah...," Korra murmured as she averted her eyes while scratching the back of her neck.

"Great!" she heard Asami say, before she was pulled into a big warm hug.

Korra chuckles as she returns the hug and realizes a quick thought in her head, "Wait, so you know after you tell him, he's probably going to want to meet me right... although he already kinda knows me?"

Asami broke the contact and sat back to the stool casually. "Probably."

Korra grimaced. "Oh my God. Then we have to make things super convincing!"

"Ehh well I think we're already kind of convincing enough," Asami shrugged and smirked.

"No no, like, it's for real this time Asami!" Korra thought of something and stood up. She sped-walk towards the refrigerator that had a mini small magnet stuck on which consisted a set of pens. She took one pen and the small sticky note set beside it.

Then, she started writing down a few on the note as she knows that Asami's eyeing her down curiously at the same time without letting out a word yet.

She finally finished and grinned, and now proudly presented her well-written thought piece to Asami. Korra's pretty damn determined to make this seem as realistic as possible so Asami doesn't get nagged about finding suitors. After all, she knew Asami didn't need that in her life right now; one, she doesn't really "relationship" (and it doesn't seem like she needs one right now anyway) and two, she's busy enough with her studies. They have a little stress chain going on here, Korra always seem to find Asami stress about a lot of things and she can really see why. The _heavy_ expectations set on Asami. Her reputation as a Sato. Her ability to perform academically well (meaning, basically top _all_ other students, or _be_ one of the top _few_ ). Her upcoming future of becoming a CEO at some point in her life. Too many; and Korra finds she also stresses for her.

So, she's at least determined to cut off what Asami doesn't need right now (her father making her meet with whoever people) and make this as realistic as possible. She'll probably earn a laugh from Asami at this and that's probably one of her intentions as well.

And here is what Korra wrote on the note:

Asami and Korra's Couple list (when the specific people are around)

-Mention dates

-Mention each other's awesome charisma

-Be cuddly and sweet

-Take awesome couple photos

-Give each other inside joke looks from time to time

-Team up and give people shit (not exactly necessary but we rock at this and we should do it more)

-Have matching shirts

-Hold hands

While Asami read, Korra sees a smile expand slowly on her lips and right at the end, Asami erupted with a huge hearty laugh.

"Seriously, Korra? I swear you - " Asami couldn't finish her sentence as she shook violently with laughter and Korra finds that Asami's incredibly adorable at this moment as her cheeks are puffing up from laughing.

 _Success._ But Korra can't help but feel like a child at this moment.

"Hey! I'm only trying to make this stuff very plausible alright, so he lays off your back," Korra blushed in slight embarrassment as she pouted and crossed her arms. Okay, maybe the couple list were a bit too much.

"No - you're great, but you seriously make the most adorable dork," Asami said fondly, not realizing that her compliment(?) practically sent Korra's mind to the moon and back while Asami had a stunning grin plastered on her face. Then, she smirked a little deviously, "But aren't you forgetting a few things in that list though?"

"What?"

Asami snatched the pen off her hand and brought the list to her front. She started writing and made Korra wonder what else she could have possibly missed in the list. It didn't take long though, as Asami handed the list back to her.

As soon as Korra's eyes finish flickering through the new updated list, she felt her soul leave her body for a moment. She knows that her face looks deeply scandalized and probably as red as the crimson sweater Asami's wearing at this moment. She hears Asami laugh hysterically again but her eyes stay staring at the list.

The new outlines Asami had added in the note are:

-Couple kisses

-Making out

-The ' _do_ '

"Asami!" Korra cried out frustratingly as she blushed furiously.

"Okay, okay," Asami went from hysterically laughing to giggling in a more controlled manner now, "the last one was a joke."

Korra quirked a brow. _But what about the second one?_ she thought, but didn't choose to ask, feeling too flustered already. Asami was always best at teasing her into suggestive comments, always leaving her burning red but that doesn't mean Korra wasn't bad at it either. Asami gets this one, perhaps Korra would get the next one whenever she sees the chance.

Asami continued, "Anyway, it's okay for now. He's a busy man so either he won't ever find the time to meet you or it won't happen any time soon. He likes you anyway, I remember him talking about you and your father a lot when I was smaller and when we actually _conversed_ before I moved out of the mansion," Asami shrugged.

 _Geez,_ Korra frustrated in her mind. Korra always found Asami's relation with her father bother her a lot, more than it should honestly sometimes. Like, she sees Asami as a precious wrapped up small cinnamon roll but except she's a nerd. And an insanely attractive one. And a jerk sometimes. Well, good kind of jerk. Actually she's already upgraded from the jerk title. Her new title: butt. Which is better and great because it's nicer than jerk.

Stretching, Asami stood up slowly and flashed a smile to Korra like always when her father comes into topic with her. Like it looks like her father doesn't affect her at all and always shrugs at the name.

"It's getting real late and I got a class early tomorrow," Asami groaned at the stretch and turned to Korra with her lips curling up, "stick the notes on the fridge, it's seriously amazing."

Korra heated up again and before she could throw a shoe at Asami, the little sneak dashed out of the kitchen, giggling and yelled a sweet "goodnight" and a "you sleep soon too!".

Korra yelled it back to Asami and now, she spends the next few minutes in the kitchen sitting by herself.

She sighs, but smiles.

Guess her original plan is now buried.

* * *

 **whew!**

 **don't hesitate leave comments/thoughts, always very welcomed and much appreciated! (love reading them because for a while now, I have no idea where this fic is going :))) and if it's still flowing smoothly, awesome! will be starting to finally plan things out but you can count that there's still much fun bets/wars if my lame (dry humoured) brain can think of ideas whenever).**

 **feel free to annoy me or be my fran at my tumblr: pugoppa**

 **till then!**


	10. Fake Girlfriend Duties

**Quick A/N:**

 **Some may have noticed but recently, I've been using a lot of present tense in the past chap.**

 **Just decided that I'm going to go heavy on present tense from now on because it feels so much more comfortable to write in (for me) and it seems to be rather suitable for this story. But I really apologize in advance because I'm pretty sure it's not everyone's cup of tea! Anywho, have another chap!**

* * *

 ** _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_**

 ** _So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_**

 ** _I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_**

 ** _So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_**

 ** _I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna ZIG A ZIG AH_**

Korra suddenly wakes up feeling disorientated as fuck, wondering where this random song was coming from. Groaning, she shortly realizes that it's coming from her phone and instantly figures out why on earth it's set like that. Asami had changed her alarm tone. _The damn sneak._

After setting off the alarm, the feeling of grogginess hit her hard.

And also Dead with a capital D.

"Lovely, lovely mornings _,"_ she sarcastically mutters to herself and she gets off the bed, and makes the biggest, slowest stretch.

Lazily sauntering her way to the kitchen, she wonders alongway if Asami would be in the kitchen already eating or something but when she got there, it was apparently Asami-free.

She sat herself on a stool and she grunts even more, feeling way too lazy for the morning class.

If there was one thing that gets Korra through the day especially in mornings, the answer would be the brilliant, glorious caffeine.

She grabs a cup woozily and turns on the kettle along way.

Boiled water - poured and check.

Coffee packet - poured and check.

Milk - check.

Ready to fill her brains with rich caffeine, she just then noticed why she forgot to check sugar in her list.

Because _holy shit,_ there was none left in the cupboards. That's when her brain finally switches on, as she notices her surrounding more. Because oh hey, look at that small coloured sticky note placed beside the kettle, it certainly doesn't say: _Don't bother with the kettle, there's no sugar left_ _. -Asami_

Korra's eyes widen in horror. Her class starts in 28 minutes and she always had her routine planned out.

In the best of her morning rushes, the clothing and bathroom combined would take 10 minutes.

The breakfast and coffee would also take 10 minutes.

Walk to campus takes five.

She isn't so sure if she could buy a coffee cup and have the luxury to wait for it to be made. Because showing up late to classes are always a disrespectful thing to your professors. Especially when she has Professor Lin in the morning.

So, could she survive without sugar?

Fuck no. No way, _nope._

She stares at her black, steaming coffee. She's terrified; it's completely black. It's like an abyss leading to the complete unknown. It's blacker than the voids in outer-space. Blacker than the black hole itself! (She exaggerates). She'd rather have her tongue run along on a shot mixed with tomato juice and vodka but to _hell with it,_ the caffeine contents have already been poured into the cup and it's not going to be wasted.

* * *

It's an afternoon and Korra barely survived the morning phase.

"You look like shit," Kuvira states with a shit-eating grin.

Korra snaps her book close and sighs, "Shut it, Kuv. I literally had the worst coffee experience ever this morning and I now know that bad coffee is the worst thing. Ever."

They're in the library and they're studying for the spare free time they have at this moment and if Korra had another study buddy who's specifically not named: Asami, Jinora, Opal, Bolin or Mako, it's Kuvira. Study budy slash great sparring partner.

They stay studying peacefully for an hour until Korra feels her phone vibrate in her pocket.

 ** _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_**

 ** _So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_**

 _Holy fucking shit -_ , Korra almost jumps from her chair and she staggers to reach her phone. Not only did Asami decide to change her alarm tone, but also her ringtone was included. Korra is definitely going to pay her back for this.

 ** _I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_**

 ** _So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_**

 ** _I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna ZIG A ZIG AH_**

She tries to swipe the phone quickly before the song prolongs itself and after she did, she looks to her surrounding and she sees a few number of people staring at her. Embarrassed, she gives them apologetic smiles with a hand waving on the air. When her gaze came onto Kuvira, she had an infuriating sly smirk that totally did not scream "I'm so judging you right now."

There's a huge urge spiking in within her to give Kuvira a quick kick but she brings her phone against her ears instead.

 _Hello? Korra?_

It's Asami.

"Dammit, Asami!" Korra hisses.

She hears Asami chuckle in the line and puts on a clueless voice.

 _What?_

Korra replies, by muttering a few unintelligible words to Asami's feigning act but Asami only giggled at it and continued on.

 _Anyway, Opal's having a little movie marathon night and I have a few friends of my own that's coming and... they kinda want to meet you. Will you be free? Do you have work?_

There was an emphasis on "meet" and Korra knew exactly what Asami was talking about.

"I don't have any shifts today," she answers back. Then, biting her lip, she nods even though Asami can't see her. "So sure, I'm up for a marathon, it's a weekend tomorrow anyway."

 _Awesome. Be ready at 6 when I get back?_

"Uh, sure..."

There's a small pause and it's probably the queue to disconnect with Asami now. But before Korra makes the move (getting the last word and a quick, swift hang up), she hears Asami talk again.

 _Oh, and Korra?_

"Huh?" she questions. She waits for Asami's reply but now there's a different sound - instead of Asami's voice, her phone starts to send her ears a certain sound wave and more specifically, it's the sound of disconnection. A rejection. A _hang up_.

 _Beep, beep, beep..._

Korra's lips tug upwards as her eyes start to twitch.

Kuvira looks at her, still plastered with that infuriating smirk. Korra glares at her.

"What's with the face?"

"Nothing."

There was a moment of quiet between them until Kuvira starts to talk again.

"...you know I'm going to make that ringtone hunt your life down forever."

Korra groans. "Shut up, Kuv."

* * *

Korra doesn't bother to switch clothes when she gets back to the flat. She has her royal blue knitted beanie on that never fails to keep her head warm and she'll just rock up to the apartment with her black and white patterned sweater along with some plain jeans.

It's only been two days since Asami's request and apparently, in the couple list, the part where it stated, "only when the specific people are around" applied to everyone around them.

Meaning, whenever Asami would have to attend social gatherings or events, Korra should be with her. Vise-versa, and they found themselves pretty determined to get everyone even though it's only Hiroshi they mainly have to fool. With this reaching up to this kind of length, it's maybe because they found it fun doing so.

And today calls for another fake girlfriend duty.

Korra doesn't wait long in the flat because Asami comes back right on time. Asami had also decided to skip the idea of changing so she's wearing that red scarf Korra had given her along with a white shirt with a black leather jacket on top and blue jeans.

* * *

They're walking by the sidewalks, arm linked in together close so they're able to share earphones with hands in their own pockets respectively. They're listening to Halsey again and if need be specific, the current song playing is called Hurricane. They decided to leg it in save for Asami's fuel in her car and since the walk to Opal's apartment isn't too far at all.

The evening air is extremely cold and chilly but Korra found it very manageable actually because with Asami's close contact, the exchange of heat wasn't bad at all. The roads are filling with traffic and the background was brimming with natural city noises. But it wasn't much a problem; all Korra could think about is how nice of a walk this was. She feels extremely peaceful and calm and she wonders why they don't have these kind of walks more often. Because, every time she sneaks a glance at Asami, she looks just as much as at ease with her, both care-free at their surrounding as if they had their own little world going on between them; sharing a mutual comforting silence.

Korra has seen an angry Asami, cheeky Asami, sarcastic Asami, an overjoyed Asami, a frustrated Asami and many many more but at this moment, Korra decides that she really, really likes the peaceful Asami because only then she realizes that it's not something she always gets to see. Korra couldn't exactly describe the many words she could fit in peaceful Asami. Because she truly did look dazzling -almost ethereal at this moment, her glimmering emerald eyes flickered from cars to cars, tree to trees, people to people but she looks like she's really absorbed in the music. But with each glances Korra took to Asami, it was honestly so entrancing that Korra's afraid they might turn into stares soon.

(With all the sudden nice things she's thinking about Asami to herself, she reasons to herself that she isn't blind, she's only stating details that made sense to her.)

(And she can't help but feel that soda thing again swirling slowly within her stomach.)

But after a while, the comfortable silence was broken when Asami's head turned to Korra visibly, causing her to look back.

She's grinning.

"So!" Asami starts enthusiastically. "Let's make up a story."

"A story?"

"Yup," Asami nods. "When situation calls for it, it's best we come more prepared this time."

"Okay..." Korra says slowly, still slightly confused. "Elaborate?"

Asami's eyes turn back to their front and she looks like she's in thought for a moment before answering.

"I haven't told anyone about the full details yet and it's time we make one properly because I assume that you haven't either? Just some random story on how we got together."

"O-Oh! I see, right. We do need one," Korra chuckles and somehow she starts feeling a little red because she suddenly imagines a lot of images and ideas that could pass for in their story, of her and getting together with Asami.

"Let's make it like this. Remember how we use to fight a lot? We can say that alongway, we eventually grew to like each other and then after a while," Asami pauses to turn her head to Korra and slowly, she leans in closer to Korra's face with a sly grin, "you confess your love to me."

 _What._

For a moment, Korra almost stops walking on the track as she feels a wave of flush, flush into her cheeks. She sticks her bottom lip out. "Why am I the one who falls in love? Why not you instead."

"Why not?" Asami shrugs and continues on quickly before Korra could answer back, "Anyways in continuation with the story, after that, we decided that we wanted to keep our relationship a secret for a while longer to surprise our friends but we couldn't because you blurted it out that _one_ day _._ And we'll go with the reason: you couldn't help but feel jealous of the guy who was asking about me before."

Korra sighs. The story _did_ sound authentic because it kind of did link in perfectly with the events that happened a while ago.

"Fine, fine. Let's go with that, I guess."

* * *

They reach into Opal's apartment and it takes a while for the door to open after knocking a few times.

When it opens, a woman pops up behind and the first thing Korra notices is that she's wearing round glasses with her hair tied up with a small tail. She looks to Asami at first, and then to Korra, with a poker face on.

"Asami's Korra?" the woman asks.

"Um, yeah," Korra nods while smiling and she tries not to let her voice crack because for some reason, she felt quite pleased to be called "Asami's Korra".

Asami lets herself inside the apartment, smiling, she casually greets the woman, "Hey Zhu."

 _So Zhu's her name, huh._

Korra gives a little friendly smile to Zhu before she also lets herself in.

* * *

Korra's been to Opal's apartment countless of times. She's treated this almost like another home of hers but never has she felt awkward to move around the apartment at this moment, because for the past half an hour, when she was introduced to Zhu and Ginger, she felt their eyes linger on her every second each time she shifted around notably.

Zhu and Ginger are probably tight with Asami in her own section of her course, and Korra has heard of the name Ginger before when Asami talks about her day sometimes.

Korra, Asami and Ginger are in the living room, sitting on Opal's L shape sofa while the others are cooking some home-made pasta.

"So, Korra right," Ginger starts off politely. "Asami always had a way with avoiding the talk with her love life, and there's no escaping here now. How'd you two get it on? Been close with Asami and I never pegged her for the type to be in a relationship right now."

Korra has to admit, she has the biggest urge to just switch the story up a little by reversing who liked who because she felt a little uncomfortable to say it was her. She makes a quick glance to Asami who only gave her a nod and a small smile before turning back to Ginger.

"I uh, I," She finds herself stuttering a little so she clears her throat. "I always had a 'thing' for her I guess and one day I just happened to finally confess.. and lucky for me, she felt the same way apparently," she ends it off laughing nervously (and wow, she thought she could take this more smoothly but she found Ginger's gaze a little too intimidating).

Asami was nodding to her statement as she sends a tight smile to Ginger.

(Korra feels like she's in an interrogation but she _got this,_ she thinks. _Got this_.)

"I see," Ginger says. She stares at the huge plasma TV in front of them for a few seconds before a coy grin appears on her face, turning back to Korra. "Did you know how much trouble she's had with the guys in our course before you came in?"

"Hey..." Asami sends a little look to Ginger.

Korra already knows about this but she couldn't help but find herself listening intently to Ginger. Well, she's just a concerned and curious fake girlfriend; what else could she do?

"It sucks that females are a minority in engineering so if you throw this grumpy gorgeous face in this course, it gets a little insane," Ginger laughs and she earns a quick jab from an unpleased Asami. "So I'll just have to thank you, I guess. And you seem great for her," she says and she puts up an approving thumb in the air. "So anyway, since you're with Asami and all, tell me about the kinds of things she probably wouldn't do in public!"

"Uh, how about no," Asami says flatly, as she put a hand on the air dismissively.

 _Uhh, how about yes!_ Korra thought the opposite. There was no rule or anything about _this_ kind of topic and it's actually a payback opportunity for embarrassing herself in front of Kuvira and the library.

"Ooh, okay let me tell you _all_ about what kind of a person my _girlfriend_ can be," Korra grins lop-sidedly and deviously, earning an eyebrow raise from Asami. "Ah, you know how she sneezes in public and how it sounds like a cute sneeze? In private, her actual sneezes are actually as loud as those sheep screaming videos," Korra says with a great deal of enthusiasm and she soon finds herself chortling with Ginger. "Oh and you've probably never pegged her to be the screamer type in -"

Before Korra was able to finish another blow, she was cut off when she found her face getting pushed backwards and her cheeks getting squished by Asami's palm.

"-okay, that's enough," Asami snarls.

"What? No way, keep going!" Ginger leans forward on the sofa, to meet Korra but Asami is blocking her way.

"Woah. Hey guys, what's going on here?" Opal enters with Jinora and Zhu by her side.

"Zhu!" Ginger sang her name across the room. "I found out some new stuff about Asami, hurry and get your butt here."

Korra chokes another laugh and she shortly sends the glaring Asami a smug smirk, who in return, gave her a kick in the knee.

All the girls are finally in one place, on the sofa.

The girls chit chatted a few random topics and Korra found herself slowly relaxing in because the weird gazes Ginger and Zhu used to send her were turning into normal friendly looks now as time passed by.

"So," Opal turns to look at Korra. "How're things going for you lately?"

Korra shrugs, "Not much. Same old, just workload slowly increasing again."

"Oh I know right, there's not many partying and breaks especially if you're in the science section," Ginger agrees.

Korra nudges Asami on the arm and she gave her a knowing look before turning to Opal. "What about you, Ope? Are you and Bo a thing yet?" she asks innocently, causing Opal to tense visibly.

" _Please_ ," Opal stresses. "I... okay fine, I know it's been a bit obvious to you guys for a while now. But I just don't know how to approach and actually _ask_ him. I should really take advises from you Korra," Opal chuckles with her cheeks flushing, making everyone chuckle with her.

But chuckle? Korra and Asami are _laughing,_ but with a controlled level of laughter because she shortly finds that she and Asami are both struggling to hide their real bursts of giggling because of the irony.

"Well, I'm just that amazing," Korra grins and she wraps an arm around Asami's neck and leans in towards her, placing a quick kiss to her temples. Nobody, including the two of them, thought anything about it. Asami giggled at the contact and Korra thought she was having quite the fun at this.

"Well, you weren't that smooth and 'amazing' when you were asked by Mako though, you were a staggering tomato mess!"

Korra stops laughing and she pouts, crossing her arms. "Hey, not even! And when I had my time with him, I was totally the _smooth_ and _amazing_ girlfriend!"

"Uh huh," Opal says, sounding _totally_ convinced.

"Jin, defend my honour."

"What honour?" Jinora asks and she's stifling a laugh at Korra's devastation, causing Asami to also snicker alongway.

Opal rolls her eyes but with a smile. Then, she claps the air with her hands. "Suggestions for the marathon?"

"The Lord of the Rings?" Zhu suggests.

Ginger raises her hand, "Oh, let's do Rush Hour!"

"Pirates of the Caribbean?" Jinora joins in and suddenly, everyone is flooding with other suggestions with no one else agreeing to the other.

"Okay-" Opal raised both her hands in the air openly, which made everyone hush and turn their attention to her. "Harry Potter?"

"Oh, I'm up for that," Asami says and Korra found herself agreeing with her because she's totally up for a night of Harry Potter.

Opal looks over to Jinora who nodded to her, then to Zhu, who showed an agreeing expression and then to Ginger, who only just shrugged, making Opal take it as a yes.

"Harry Potter it is."

Long hours of snacking while eyes glued to the screen, in summary of the night, they all ended up watching the first three movies in chronicle order before they got too tired to watch the next one. They decided to continue the rest tomorrow and they all settled to hit the sack on Opal's couch. Opal's couch was great; they all fitted in nicely but Opal had a one seater sofa to herself.

Korra doesn't remember how she got into the position of sharing a blanket with Asami that wrapped both of them in together but it works out just fine for her ( and well, it's like their Netflix nights so she can't be that surprised).

They're both sitting up with their legs folded to themselves and their only head rest was each other's shoulders and head and all she could remember before she dozed into sleep was that she had a nice long, intense debate with Asami and Jinora about whether Harry Potter really belonged to either the Slytherin or Gryffindor house.

This was nothing but just another nice day passing alongside with fulfilling her fake girlfriend duties.

* * *

 **...well then. I might've regretted picking the song "wannabe" by spicegirls (oldschool song haha), it became stuck in my head the whole time I wrote this whole thing! I need to be slapped with some other songs..**

 **anyway I think I'll start to do more Asami povs and possibly start it on the next chap (evidently, I've been avoiding the use of her pov cos I like to keep her thoughts hidden honestly, but mehh let's do it) so till then!**


	11. Rude and Adorable

**First of all, I need another moment to squeal over a fact that someone's made a short comic based on chap 8 (the sticky note wars) and it gave me quite the huuuuuge pleasant surprise!**

 **Much love and thanks to Katanlene! It's apparently divided into three parts and part one is out, check it out! A flustered Korra! :')**

 **Found in her tumblr: Katanlene and copy that url beside it /post/126788524379/additional-cute-devil-asami-part-1-this-will-be**

 **anywho here's another chap!**

* * *

"Hey," Asami tries to venture casually but cautiously, with a tight smile on her face. After months of not seeing her father in person, apparently, now was the time. But the reason wasn't for a nice catch up family meeting talk kind of thing - no, because despite their complicated relationship, Asami knew how to play the dutiful daughter character when needed, where she every now and then attends to her father's reputable work events, important party and dinner celebrations and doing her best not to add in: 'The Series of Asami's Shameful Accomplishments to the Sato Family' which is, an on-going novel by Asami Sato.

There's a short moment of silence between her and her father and in that brief of moment, she thinks that she might have forgotten how to approach to him or how to talk to him again - like there's a stranger standing right in front of her at this very moment. But then again, he has been a changed man.

"Asami," he nods with a stern voice. "Been a while."

Asami takes note in the new features he had grown in. He looks almost the same except his beard is now much more prominent and longer, and if you squint enough, the obscured white strands of hair can be seen. Her father's still young but he bores the same facial expressions - dull, looking almost slightly old and depleted.

"Only 7 months," she sarcastically adds with a shrug and a strained smile. Before she sees Hiroshi open his mouth she interrupts, " - I know. Busy with work, yada yada."

Hiroshi takes a small sigh. "Let's go."

Well, that wasn't awkward at all.

She takes Hiroshi by the arm and it's time for the same old protocol party plan again: smiles and laughs, get along with her father's colleagues and even to those scions who are always being deliberately introduced to her. Look good. And snazzy.

(Though she hasn't officially announced that she's already taken (but not really taken), her father had told her to go along with it for now.)

When she broke the news about being with Korra on the phone though, to her father, it gave him a big smack of surprise. If he was shocked, he did a good job by hiding it with the lines, coldly, of: Okay, I see.

Asami's pretty sure he's half half disappointed and somewhat happy. And of course, he also had to bring in the word 'heir' but he didn't show any of those typical aggressive daddy disapprovals.

Because if there was one thing Asami is grateful for at least, her father isn't a total cruel person, apart from being a total whack at playing the father role. He's a fair person, an open-minded one at it and despite the huge drift in their relationship, she can't truly hate him.

But she had to admit, when the absence of Yasuko hit their life, from six years old and on, consciously yet inadvertently, she had built a strict nature to her demeanour.

And the absence of her mother wasn't the only component to it. There were factors and those factors played a crucial influence to herself throughout the years and yes, her father is one of the factors - mainly she would add.

Because in the time of all the lamentations, she had set herself a mindset in her six year old self. It was that afterwards, despite the life-changing loss of member in the family, she still had her father. So, thinking that she and her father could still gleam with the feeling of 'family' afterwards, apparently, fast-forward to her present 21 year old self, it wasn't like that.

Rewind it a little -

During her high school years, out of the two, she was the one who always initiated and attempted to have normal and family-like conversations and routines with Hiroshi. It wasn't the same nor did the conversations radiate the kind of "family" type feeling but it was definitely 'something'. And the 'something' was like a thread that could be cut easily in any moment, and it was something she desperately clung on to keep intact.

But it wasn't enough because suddenly she's in her college years, suddenly she's worn out, suddenly she'd stopped initiating everything and afterwards only to realize that Hiroshi never tried to engage himself onto her back even at least once after her obvious stop of chasing him for family dinners or talks. Or rather, when he started reasoning that he's too busy to the point where they're only able to have dinner with each other once or none at all in each month. The only talks they have now are all strictly related to business. In written context, was all he'd use to communicate with her.

It set a dangerous deterioration to herself but all she could ever think, at least positively, is that she grew up quite the independent person and at least, wasn't seen as a daddy's girl to many.

\\\

Thirty minutes in the party, she'd make an estimate that she'd talked to around 25 people now and had been introduced to around five people trying to get at her.

One thing that amuses her is that despite the many people in the campus knowing about her relation with Korra, these people either still don't know about it or still tried to hook her up with the people of her ages. Mostly, all the exchanges were practically just her struggling to laugh every now and then whenever some made some serious bad jokes, she made sure to stamp the best smiles on her face which after a while, made the muscles in her face grow numb.

Sleepiness is starting to really hit in Asami and it's dizzying because she's surrounded by complete strangers apart from a few familiar faces. But this dinner party, as predicted, is completely and utterly dull, and it's even by Asami's low standards.

So right now, she's sitting on a table of five with her father and some other notable people and she swears that a yawn might really escape soon from her mouth. Her arms are settled on the table, hands clasped together, trying to take in their conversations. Frequently, she's nodding and engaging in the conversations from time to time when needed.

Then after a while, suddenly, she feels a tiny vibration on the table. It's coming from the inside of the purse that she laid in front of her and the source was her phone.

She checks it subtly, taking her phone to her lap.

 **Korra: Did you know that an apple, potato, and an onion, will all taste the same if you eat them with your nose plugged?**

So sudden and random, Asami tries her best not to crack a huge grin that's trying to form out of nowhere.

 **Asami: Uh...**

 **Korra: And that there are more chickens than people in the world.**

 **Asami: Wow. Thanks Trivia Korra, I really needed to know this in the party I'm at right now.**

Trust Trivia Korra to save one in a boring party.

 **Korra: Well, what can I do? the last trivia you sent me was when I was gyming. And it was disturbing as fuck, might I remind you. "A pig's orgasm lasts for 30 minutes"? like really Asami? I couldn't lift anything afterwards.**

 **Asami: That's only because you grossed me out on your last one about dolphins and even sent me a video of a lady getting massacred by one. I used to love dolphins and now I think they're evil sneaky creatures.**

 **Korra: Happy to ruin it for you, that's how my bio teacher ruined it for me years ago. Also, how's the party? and your dad...?**

Asami sighs heavily as she looks to her father; who seemed to have completely forgotten she's on the table as well as he converses with his colleagues.

 **Asami: Bored. But surprise surprise, same old.**

 **Korra: I see... um, okay, give us a holla whenever and Ope and I will come to the rescue and pick you up?**

 **Asami: Yes pleaseeeeee.**

\\\

And now, two hours was about her limit. All she really needed to do was show her pretty face in and disappear again. To be surrounded with strangers, and her father almost bordering into that line, was suffocating. It was a shame that Korra had run a few errands with Opal so she wasn't able to accompany her.

She texted Korra and Opal and at it, she did her best to sound overly dramatic, yet serious: I think it's time for me to leave. If you guys love me at all, you guys will come get me out of here immediately and inhume me with a copious amount of alcohol afterwards.

Opal's reply was, say no more, my friend. And being the amazing friends they were, they arrived to pick her up in under 20 minutes.

When she took off - of course - she didn't expect much of a 'bye' from her father or any 'hey, let's catch up sometime'.

\\\

They're chilling in Opal's apartment in the living room with the 'Squad Drink Up' starter pack which included: shots, tears, loud music and karaoke. (The descriptions are slightly exaggerated.)

"Like honestly, how could he just suddenly show up after months and use me to look good in the party?" Asami ranted as she took a shot.

"Drink and rant to us to your hearts' content," Opal nodded with a stern, yet silly dramatic face as she took a shot.

"Mm, mm," Korra joined in with the exaggerated dramatic nods.

This was one of their favourite thing to do whenever one of the Squad is down. And Asami really felt like the mood for this.

She ranted for a great half an hour about how her dad was in the party and she's pretty sure she'd repeated herself a few times or actually - a lot - because at this point, she's gotten way too used to his absence for so long, only his actions of popping up randomly in her life from time to time to only use her drove her mad. And it's become a joke because she doesn't even cry about it any more.

"So, so!" Korra says fervently. "Did you get to hook up with any cute people in the party?"

"Really, Korra?" Opal raises an eyebrow, making Asami laugh.

"What? Just aski- I mean, did you see any cute people?" she quickly saves herself.

What a cute idiot.

"Sure I guess," Asami shrugs, then smirks. "And I'm already hooked up with a certain person anyway," she adds teasingly, wiggling her brows.

And just as expected, she earns herself a disgusted and cringing look from Korra, which gave her quite the pleasure.

"You're an idiot," Asami says fondly, laughing.

Korra fakes a surprise expression, "No, you are."

"Oookay guys, I'm too sleepy for your flirtings," Opal stretches upwards. "I'm finished for the night. You guys can sleep at the sofas again or the hammock. Goodnight and don't leave much mess!"

"Got it, Ope," Korra held a hand up and Asami nods as Opal disappears into her room.

"Not sleepy yet?" Asami sighs as she asks.

"Nope, not exactly yet," Korra replies, shrugging.

* * *

For the next thirty minutes, they stay slouched into their couches respectively, both unable to sleep yet. And in that thirty minute span, Asami wasn't surprised when she found herself in a series of random blabbering with Korra which included some debate about some webseries with this vampire and a journalist. Then to some topic about what would they do if they were invisible. Then to the topic about the other day when Mako tried to roll in a new hair style. Then on and on, there was no limit to how random their topics could be and Asami couldn't help but wonder, exactly why Korra's in such a talking mood today but she found that she didn't take much time to think about it when she, unintentionally, became quickly just too absorbed in whatever just spouted on Korra's mouth.

And now suddenly, she finds herself in a debate to see who could totally name more colours without repeating them than the other.

(And because it's absolutely and perfectly normal to have an argument about colours in the dead of night.)

"Are you serious?"

"Also - I can so name more than you," Korra says resolutely.

"Wow, okay. Fine. Blue," Asami starts as she stares keenly into Korra's eyes that screamed: bring it on.

"Green," Korra returns immediately.

"Indigo," Asami retorts back.

"Crimson," Korra says, and Asami had just taken note over the fact that just before, Korra had glanced over to her shirt before answering back.

"White," Asami shot back, before she eyed at Korra's jacket.

"Red."

"Aqua."

"Brown."

"Maroon."

The two pretty much have now said most of the basic colours both are wearing and now, eyes started to flicker around the room.

"Black."

Asami smirks at Korra's answer. "Gray."

"Yellow."

"Gold," Asami ironically answers, expecting Korra to grumble soon.

"Purple," Korra says sullenly, raising a brow.

"Violet," Asami answers with a grin.

"Oh my gosh, Asami!" Korra frustrates.

"What?" Asami answers, pretending to be clueless but she couldn't contain a giggle.

Korra pouts,"You are so intentionally riling me up after my colours." But she continues, "silver!"

Asami grins in contentment of the other woman's irritation building up.

"Pink."

Korra grunts as she looks like she's starting to have troubles in thinking of any more colours. "Lavender."

"Cyan."

"Teal!" Korra exasperates.

"Magenta."

"Ugh..." Korra's eyes start to flicker around the room. It took her around 10 seconds to think of another before Asami could take the chance to make a few satisfying and condescending comments. "Turquoise!"

"Darn," Asami snaps her fingers. "Nice save."

Korra rolls her eyes. "You're enjoying this."

"Yep. Don't start a challenge you can't win," Asami smirks cheerfully. She clasps her hands and she thinks for a quick second before answering again. "Burgundy."

"Oh," Korra taps her thighs. "Emerald!"

"Azure," Asami responds immediately, blurting out the colour. She doesn't even need to take her time.

Korra groans.

"Do I hear defeat?" Asami chuckles and she sits back casually leaning her back on the cushion and crosses her legs and arms. She's enjoying this.

"Nope!" Korra scowls stubbornly (and quite adorably if Asami may add). "Um, lime green..."

Asami scoffs. "Really, two worded colours now?"

Korra shrugs. "Still colours!"

"Right. Fine, salmon."

Korra's face drops. "That's a fish."

"It's a colour too, you dork."

Korra grumbles and she starts to swing her shoulders around like a child. Asami's definitely enjoying the sight. "Hmph. Sky blue!"

"Ivory."

"Ebony!"

"Ooh, nice one. Peach."

Korra sighs and leans forward on her seat, looking deeper into thought. "M-Macaroni and cheese."

"What," Asami deadpans and stares at Korra.

A goofy smile forms on Korra's face and she shrugs. "Saw it on a crayon."

"Really," she sighs. "On a crayon. You've got to be kidding me."

"Hey. It's on crayola so it's valid," Korra replies snarkily in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Okay colour experts," Asami shakes her head and chuckles at her reasoning. "Cobalt blue."

Korra takes a moment to think again. "Rose!"

"Navy blue."

A few seconds again.

"F-Forest green..." Korra mutters lowly.

Asami smiles at Korra's evident struggles and she replies instantly. "Capri."

Korra fell her back on the sofa and she starts to frown like a child as she crosses her arms. "Are you sure you're not some computer or something?"

"Nope," Asami says tersely. "Go me." She gave Korra a wink intentionally, knowing it'd leave Korra feeling slightly sour along with her defeat.

"Okay you know what - it is time to sleep," Korra quickly shakes her off and stands up, rubbing her eyes. "I'm going to a different room."

"Not sleeping here?"

"Nope," Korra yawns. "I wanna try sleep on the hammock."

"Oh," Asami says slowly and flatly. Suddenly, an idea springs on her mind and she grins at the idea deviously. "Do you think it'd fit both of us?"

Korra's eyes widen in surprise and scoffs. "W-What? Uhh - no." she raises an eyebrow and then adds, "we aren't trying that."

Asami doesn't say anything and stays grinning for a few seconds until she sees the obvious hint of Korra finally understanding that she's not taking the answer. And in that instance, she sees Korra's eyes flicker to the next room, then to her back.

For a moment, there's a few seconds of silence. Then followed after that, loud tappings from the floor are heard and Asami finds herself speeding her way to the hammock first - with Korra evenly beside her.

Giggling and pulling and pushing and even tripping were involved and it didn't take long because Korra had reached into the hammock first.

"I got here first," she pants a little and smirks.

Asami laughs at the thought that if Korra thought it's enough to make her give up, she's dead wrong. "Like I asked before, do you think it'd fit us both?" she asks, casually. She actually entertains the idea of sleeping on a hammock for tonight.

Korra blinks and Asami doesn't wait for an answer and sees the dreading face Korra makes just before she lifts one of her knees up, her hand clutching one on the fabric and one on Korra's shoulder tightly.

"Asami -" Korra shrieks, "I swear if you flip us both -"

"There!" Asami sighs in satisfaction after a few shuffling in as she settles in. "I told you it could fit us both."

"Oh my God. I hate you so much right now," Asami hears Korra muffle under her shoulder.

"So you say," Asami says as she shifts around to get into more comfort.

"So I say," Korra replies. "You're squishing my mouth and one of my boob."

"Then move a bit more to the side."

Korra groans and does as she's told, carefully navigating around because it's easy to get flipped in a hammock.

And now, both of them are finally feeling the comfort as they're laid side by side, with their body sides pressured in contact together.

"Geez..." Asami hears Korra mutter. There's a long minute of silence and suddenly, she hears Korra clear her throat. "So, uh... Hiroshi still is kind of a butt, huh," Korra awkwardly spurts out.

Butt?

Surprised at the random topic again, Asami almost chokes out a laugh but she manages to contain it to a chuckle.

"I know."

"And a jerk..."

"Mm."

"And a -"

"Korra?" Asami turns to face Korra, where she discovers immediately that Korra had already been looking at her with visible traces of pinkish tints on her cheeks. She discovers that the proximity between their faces is actually dangerously close and she wonders why she almost gives in to the idea of flipping them both to the ground. So she almost stutters the next few words. "You know it doesn't bother me as much as it used to. Go to sleep."

"O-Okay," Korra slightly stammers as she faced her head to the ceiling quickly afterwards. "You sure you don't want to rant any more and stuff?"

Oh. So that was what's up.

Trust Korra to make continuous subtle attempts of cheering you up but awkwardly does so sometimes.

(Even though this whole thing with Hiroshi doesn't really bother her so much as it used to than now. Really.)

But it always has amazed Asami when Korra would constantly do these things. Even in their high school days, when they weren't at the best of terms, Korra would find a way to do something (either fail at the attempt or succeed) and that'd be enough to make her day one volume brighter.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"...okay. Goodnight then," Korra says softly and she turns her head to the opposite of Asami's side and brings her arms to lie on her stomach. "Don't kill me in my sleep."

Asami rolls her eyes but she chuckles. "Goodnight, Korra."

It took around fifteen minutes to feel Korra's breathing flow into the pattern of sleeping. It surprises Asami because she wonders why she's still awake and she realizes shortly that she'd been contemplating deeply from the past few minutes, mainly about how in the past few weeks (this was not the first time she'd catch herself musing these thoughts) at how where she finds herself wondering that if she'd dug herself a grave every time she and Korra only kept getting closer and closer ever since Korra had clarified that she didn't truly dislike her. And what was worse was that when Korra agreed to play along the fake title, she felt that she dug a hole deeper into the pits.

Asami - herself - always liked to think that she'd always had her cool, calm and reserved nature intact by all means all the time.

But sometimes, or rather many times, she finds herself unsettled out.

Because there were always many things that Korra did sometimes that'd make Asami do a complete 180 degree in her usual demeanour.

Because like, how rude?

Asami finds herself musing more into her thoughts.

Closer than they're now than before became doubling the many things Korra did sometimes that'd make Asami do a complete 180 degree in her usual temperament. Such as - who would've pegged her the type to fight back looking like an immature child who look like they're in their final form when fighting or arguing?

Who would've thought that she'd definitely binge on four bowls of seaweed noodles just to prove she could eat more than Korra, who challenged her?

Who would've thought that she'd definitely tire herself out and look disgusting and sweaty in the public after ten rounds of DDR just to see who'd score most?

Who would've thought that she'd - one time - stayed up all night (where she had much, much more better things to do) to spoil Korra back immaturely on a TV show for a pay back on the show she was watching herself that time.

Who would've thought the strong, independent, reserved, abstemious Asami would find herself thinking that her cause of death one day might be: Korra bursting herself into a fit of laughter that sounds so cute and adorable and genuine and uncontrollable and sweet and she just can't even - just can't even.

She's always been more of a closed book, and oh so rude, who's the only person that makes her spill her own personal dramas out so easily and so naturally?

She glances over to Korra, who's deep into sleep and crap, she really does have the natural adorable sleeping face as Asami had wondered one time, how Korra's face would look like when she sleeps.

Rude.

Asami lets out a heavy sigh and faces over to the ceiling before closing her eyes in attempt to sleep again.

Rude, just so so rude.

* * *

 **this chapter was longer than I expected, sooorry.**

 **all mistakes in the chap, as always, all on me & I literally cannot proofread my own words, it gives me nasty ringings in the head so, apologies! & uhh.. more asami povs for the next I guess.. **

**also, feel free to guess on who'd totally be the one to lose on the most important bet of theirs on the comments! x)**


	12. Purely Platonic

Two weeks in prior to the start of fake dating, it goes well at first. The difference is that they'd now spend slightly more time with each other, which isn't exactly a hardship at all, for the two of them. Asami thought she could handle this and thought that she could play her parts well - even better than Korra.

Everything was flowing smoothly.

 _Was._

Until it all started with that stupid worn-out, faded bra.

"Korra, we're twenty minutes late already!" Opal declares, crossed arms, tapping her foot continuously on the carpet, beside the entrance door with Jinora and Asami.

"It's not my fault someone forgot to tell me about the fireworks today!" She mutters, shooting Asami a dark look.

"Oh, should I buy you a calendar for your next birthday?" Asami grumbles, then grimaces, because she's watching Korra have the time of her life with bras and clasping.

Jinora sighs. "The fireworks are going to set in 10 minutes. Hurry up."

"Trying, trying!" Korra huffs and it's getting evident that she's so so close to being so done with bra clasps- "Okay that's it, switching to sports bra - I don't care anymore," she says, then looks to her behind. "Why are you guys in my room anyway?"

Opal and Jinora shrugs their shoulders.

"They're here to give you the encouraging words to hurry your butt up."

Korra groans and when she finishes putting on her sports bra, she turns around casually and Asami almost chokes on the sudden sight.

Few seconds in and Asami doesn't realize she's kind of staring until Korra stops midway in reaching for her shirt.

"What?" Korra raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Asami answers back.

"Is there some bug on me?"

"Huh? What - no," Asami shakes her head and Korra's expression urges her to elaborate. "O-Okay, uh... you... you have a nice bra."

Asami then suddenly feels a few gazes come upon her - namely Opal and Jinora but her eyes still stay staring at Korra.

Korra's face then twists, looking as if she just heard a joke. "Really?"

"Well yeah," she responds and Korra's expression still remain clueless; it puts Asami into more pressure into continuing, "it's uh, like, quite well-made, sturdy, rich and flawless and -"

"Asami," Korra states flatly and she looks to her chest. "I bought this bra for $5 in some cheap random shop. And it looks kinda worn out to me."

-And that's when Jinora and Opal starts to burst out laughing, Korra looking disorientated as fuck, Asami - herself, realizing what she was actually looking at and discovering what she'd been describing.

Asami feels an icicle stab her brain and now she's finally taking a better look at the bra and holy shit - Korra needs to get into some intense quality bra shopping soon.

(And now there's a deep turmoil going inside Asami and she doesn't know what took on her senses, gawking on flesh instead of the fabrics of the bra. Commending on Korra's bra? Really?)

"You are so mocking me!" Korra exasperates and she finally grabs on a shirt and a jacket, muttering in a few more words.

"What - no I was…"

 _Was what?_ There's no way Asami's going to tell her that she wasn't actually mocking her but was actually looking at -

"Asami I change my mind," Korra scoffs. "You're still mean."

To tell her the truth or to not tell, the struggle is real for Asami. But if she does, Asami could only imagine the horrific next few scenes: Korra having the biggest infuriating grins, as if - she'd beat her in some game.

" _Hey_!," Asami stresses. "I -"

"-Jerk."

"Okay that's it, why don't you go to some bra shopping then or something!"

"Well I _plan_ to sometime!"

"Then good!"

"And I'm dragging you to come with me because you wound us deeply - my bra and I!"

"What? Okay - fine. I'll definitely get you some quality bras!"

After a few seconds of silence, Jinora snorts. "Did they just have some kind of, I don't know, lover's spat?"

Korra and Asami turns to them, shooting them a look.

Jinora and Opal exchange glances and Opal smiles. "Aww, they so just did!"

And that's when the nightmare begins.

Because Jinora suddenly finds that it's fun pushing them together - teasing them and when she started doing so - she'd unintentionally, along way, got the Krew to do the same.

This is Asami's two weeks summarised:

Korra buys her some nice, knitted beanies ("So you see, your hair's really super thin and I got you this so maybe, you could, you know, stop stealing my damn beanies each morning.") then Opal squeals, "Hashtag married!" before snapping a picture for Instagram.

She and Korra have a fierce battle with Jinora and Kai about how having a fringe to the right is so much better and after a while, they make peace and conclude with: _At least our hair isn't like some triangle pyramid like Mako's._ But during the bantering, Bolin and Opal had been staring at the two the whole time, sneaking in a lot of remarks such as: _couple vs couple fights! Korrasami vs Kainora_! (Damn idiots - quoted by Korra in reference to the bystanders (Bolin and Opal))

She nags at Korra until she switches from buying vanilla to chocolate flavour of Up & Go and Bolin records their entire exchange and puts in on twitter, also calling up to complete fucking strangers, asking if they're in the early stages of sounding like old couples. (Korra surprisingly finds it hilarious. Asami just finds it humiliating.)

Asami spots holes in Korra's shirts from time to time, likes to poke her fingers through it and wiggle it against her bare skin. One time, she does it again but the only difference was, there's someone beside them - Jinora. Oops.

It's stupid, really, and it's not a big deal.

This is the way they've been ever since they became roommates and before the farce. Korra always remembers to buy Asami her favourite teas in T2 and she irons the collars of Korra's shirts when she forgets. Korra knows how she takes her coffee and Asami knows when to offer her a bowl of seaweed noodles with a chocolate milkshake beside it. (Mainly when Korra's stressed out and edgy over work.)

It's become instinctual, seamless. It's not romance (only sometimes, when they put on an act for people), it's familiarity, amenity and well, a partnership.

It's waking up in the middle of the night, cold and windy, hearing the balcony door flung itself open from the gushing wind and knowing that Korra's already out to put a stopper behind the door because the door isn't exactly in its best condition. It's ripping into each other at every opportunity, but having a nice laugh afterwards about it. It's snuggling up together, head muffled into each other's shoulders when they feel like it, because it's just so downright comfortable and natural for the two.

Asami trusts Korra. She trusts her beyond anything at this point. She's her best friend, her partner.

But then now, it's getting pretty hard to convince their friends (the ones that know about their real relation) of their platonic status though, especially after Jinora catches them cuddling and eating pizza while watching The Maze Runner. But hey, why can't that be normal? Also a best friend thing, right?

But apparently Jinora doesn't see it that way and she suggests, "Why don't you guys go dating for real?"

"Jinora... it's purely platonic here," Asami stresses, laughs, then rolls her eyes. "I'll never date Korra for real. That's crazy talk."

Asami feels Korra nod by her shoulders, agreeing with her, she seems really sleepy and she murmurs, "Yeah. You guys push us together too much…"

"Well, it's because I have eyes and I see things you guys don't," Jinora retorts.

"No way." Asami denies again, stubbornly, huddling more closer to Korra.

"And if you guys get together, your whole deal with this fake thing isn't going to be a lie anymore y'know," Jinora adds more.

Asami laughs, incredulous. Jinora doesn't get it. "To quote Hamlet act III scene III line 92," a blank face then features in Asami's face, " _no_."

And then throughout the whole night, Asami tries to push out the meddling Jinora - the teasings and suggestions she'd put in their minds.

(Asami wonders if Korra was doing the same.)

\\\

Asami's put into a frenzy of thoughts in the next following days with Korra.

Purely platonic, Asami thinks when she knowingly orders all the food Korra likes in their late night, random take outs.

Purely platonic, Asami thinks when she banters with Korra ( _flirting_ , actually, and it takes all of Asami's willpower to push that word out and calls it bantering.)

Purely platonic, Asami thinks when she and Korra exchange a _crap ton_ of inside jokes, at any given time in the right moments - insanely stupid jokes that she thinks only Korra will understand. And she's so grateful that they both commonly share that weird, fucked up humour to a degree.

Purely platonic, Asami thinks when she kisses Korra in the cheek in forms of 'hey' or 'see you later' in front of people.

\\\

The sky dims, the street lights start to open up one by one. They're out walking by the streets because Korra insisted on quickly going out to buy a box of Krispy Kreme donuts to snack on after dinner.

They're walking side by side in the sidewalks in silence until Korra shortly begins to talk about the things that've been happening between them for the past few.

"Jinora's getting too far, right? Maybe we should get back to her, tease her non-stop about Kai," Korra suggests and laughs.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right," Asami nods in agreement, smiling at the idea. "Guess we should whenever the chance pops up."

 _Things are normal. Things are platonic._

Or not so much platonic when they walk back home, carrying a box of Krispy Kreme donuts and Korra stops in the tracks. Asami, confused, follows Korra's current gaze in which she spots a small group of protesters with signs of: Homo sex is a sin.

Not very common nowadays and Korra and Asami find it amusing.

They exchange looks. They giggle. Then, Korra being the little devious tease she is, prompts that it'd be funny to have a quick kiss right in front of them. Asami tenses. Should she? Why the hell not.

(And they do.)

Maybe not so platonic now. Or maybe it was never platonic from the start - when Korra had first kissed her in the canteen.

Asami thinks again. Maybe platonic is out of the picture now. So Asami thinks, and thus a new rebuttal comes up in her defence: So platonic is out. But! There's not much harm in kissing Korra right? Right?

\\\

But, more trouble ensues for Asami because the next day after that, she spots a guy who used to try and have a go at her each day in the hallways, walking to their direction. She doesn't exactly know what took over her senses but suddenly, there's a crazy idea that pops into her head and she thinks: hey, another chance to make out with Korra? why not? because hey, here comes her point again: there's not much harm in kissing in Korra, right?

Or, another alternative, more plausible reason: Hey, let's make out just to piss the guy off.

So then, Asami grabs Korra's shoulders, cups her jaws tightly and pulls her into a kiss. Korra gasps in surprise but Asami doesn't relent, and kisses her more passionately, pressing her against the wall. Then, Asami's pretty sure that the guy made a quick, swift u-turn and so, she's about to pull away but then Korra starts kissing back and all Asami can think is: _hey, I really like this and you seem to as well_ so it only encourages Asami further. She feels Korra's fingers scratch her scalp, her tongue slipping in rather _unnecessary_ but Asami doesn't care, she mirrors her in delight and her own fingers sneak under Korra's shirt to run along her sides. Korra tugs at her bottom lip and Asami can only moan pleasantly into the kiss. It's only when Asami then starts to hear upcoming chattering at the corners of the hallways, coming close to them and she remembers the purpose of the kiss.

Asami regretfully steps away from the kiss. Korra's gaze flicker across her face and Asami tries to keep her expression blank even though her stomach is twisting into knots, her heart banging in her chest.

"The guy, he's -" Asami tries, indicating towards the door.

"Y-Yeah - um, nice, a great way to piss a guy off," Korra's quick to understand and nods quickly. Then, she's grinning like an idiot, laughs because she asks Asami on how she thinks the guy's face must've been when he saw the sight.

Asami laughs with her. But still sticks to her belief. Not much harm in kissing Korra.

No actually - it's been updated again just now, apparently, according to Asami.

Correction: Not much harm in discovering that you actually love making out with Korra, right?

(She finds herself drilling those words strenuously in her head continuously for the next few days.)

\\\

"So you and Korra, huh?"

Bolin's smirking at Asami across the table. Asami groans because she finds herself yet again in another interrogation and this time, it's Bolin's turn to interrogate. Asami's still recovering from Jinora - nursing her wounds. She finds herself cornered and all she just wanted in this early, peaceful morning, was to eat some hot, steaming wedges. Bolin looks at her, like he's about to thoroughly investigate the what-ever-the-fuck-plan his best friend has going on. Because he's no longer under the pretence that they were dating and oh so in love!

Asami sighs. "We're really going through this, Bo?"

Bolin snorts.

"What?" Asami admonishes, throwing a wedge at him.

"Oh come on," Bolin says, glancing around, making sure no one of importance is lurking around the store. "It's ridiculous!"

"What…" Asami slightly falters, then avoids Bolin's gaze. He smirks. "It's not that ridiculous!"

Bolin chuckles and he switches chairs, scooting over to Asami's sides. He props an arm around Asami's shoulder and she accidentally tenses at the action. He pats her shoulder, whispers, "You like her."

Asami's face almost drops. Mouth agape, she looks around to their surroundings, looking restless, then shakes her head. "I do not."

"Mmhm," Bolin coos and wiggles his eyebrows. "Yes you do. Badly. For two people faking a relationship, they sure look like it's not."

"Well maybe because we're just that good at acting."

Bolin raises an eyebrow.

Asami tries to remain stoic, still stubborn in her belief that she didn't like _like_ Korra that way. Well, she has to admit though, she does like, kissing her. Three weeks in, there's looks, smiles, lots of touching here and there. Asami finds her mind wandering for a moment, unconsciously slightly biting her lip. She thinks about Korra's crooked grins and it's just not right that such a little-girl-grin can look so hot on a grown woman's face, but Asami never allows herself to be distracted by it(Much.). It's not her fault that Korra's such a lovable idiot, she's adorable and cute as fuck and those stupid genuine smiles on her face and having her lips on her own-

Bolin smiles slyly, as if he knows what just went through Asami's mind.

"Dammit, Bo," Asami groans a little loudly and bumps her side of her head flat to the table. "Fine, I - I admit," she sighs laboriously, sits straight back up and leans her back against the chair, head up the ceiling. "I... I think I'm doomed."

Bolin clicks his fingers and grins widely. "Booya!"

(Asami continues to groan unattractively by the table.)

All damn fucking fun and games until someone just has to suddenly fall for the other.

 _Yeah. So much for platonic._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **have to admit, I had huge troubles writing this chap... might've been the most poopy chapter I've ever felt written but huuuuuuuuge thanks to TheGearinator for checking it out & with the edits!**

 **hope you guys liked it ;_;**

 **reviews/thoughts always welcomed!**


	13. Subtleties101

It's just a tiny crush on her best friend. _No big deal_ , Asami thinks with a whisper of doubt.

No big deal.

 _The feelings will probably go away in a few days_ , she further tries to reassure herself.

(But as the days passed, her feelings obviously didn't fade.)

\\\

So Asami starts to realize that living with Korra is an exercise of pure torture. In the mornings, Korra is always an unkempt mess with wild hair, sleepy eyes, and pillow creases on her cheeks. _But, she's most beautiful like that,_ Asami always finds herself thinking. As soon as she sees her each day, Korra's face breaks out into a gorgeous smile that leaves Asami feeling completely winded. She's always been most beautiful when she smiles.

But, as a normal best friend, she shouldn't notice the way water trickles down Korra's bare stomach when she walks from the shower to the kitchen after a hard workout.

Or the way she smiles so sweetly when she's tired.

Or the way her hair feels against her cheek when it gets too long and she's leans against Asami as they pull a Netflix night together. Most best friends probably shouldn't notice these things.

 _But I do_ , Asami thinks while mentally kicking herself.

 _I've been working on it_ , she promises. _It's not a big deal_.

(But it's actually a big deal. She jests, she knows.)

\\\

Asami sighs, brings her elbows onto the table, and crosses her arms with a huff of annoyment. For the past ten minutes, she'd been sitting with Jinora in Bolin's kitchen while listening to the love expert himself give her 'advice' on her situation with Korra.

 _Wow, he really knows how to give a girl a headache_ , she groans. Just do this. Just do that.

"Bolin, I can't!" she finally voices.

"Why not? Just tell her how you feel!" Bolin badges at her, once again using that pesky word.

"It's not that simple. I can't just do anything, Bo. It's easier said than done."

"Asami, you're usually so straightforward and to-the point," he says as he perks an eyebrow up. "Why the sudden hesitation?"

"Because… because there's no way I'm giving her the satisfaction that I kind of, you know, fell right for her," she responds.

Bolin wrinkles his nose at the answer. "Really, Asami? This is about that stupid bet?"

Asami nods, a bit sheepishly.

She can already see the smug face that Korra would make, and she bristles at the thought. And, she could also foresee that possibility of rejection along the way, and she's pretty sure that the shovel in Bolin's garage would come pretty in handy for her in that case. For escaping purposes or hitting: whatever happens.

But she's also irritated because - for fuck's sake! They're twenty-one years old. This isn't primary or high school; Bolin's right. Tiptoeing around each other in circles isn't Asami's style.

Bolin smirks, turns his focus to Jinora and puts his hand out to her. "Also, don't you owe me something?"

"Ugh, right," Jinora says, breaking the silence of the last few minutes. She sighs, fidgets something out of her pocket, and hands it over to Bolin. Asami doesn't really pay much attention to it until she sees a $50 note sliding out. He smirks at Jinora, sticking his tongue out as he takes the note.

"Um," Asami says flatly. This better not be what Asami thinks it is. "What is this?"

"Well," Jinora tries to smile innocently, "when Bo found out, we kinda made a bet on you guys," she shrugs casually. "Thanks for making me lose fifty pieces worth of dim sims, Asami."

"Wow," Asami deadpans. Just wow. "You guys are such sneaky a-"

"-Anyways!" Bolin interrupts her. She gives him a glare, but he ignores it, clicks his fingers and flashes her a smile, "You know what, Asami? I got an idea. Why don't you make her fall for you or something instead?"

 _Now we're getting somewhere_ , Asami thinks. Deciding to forget that stupid bet for a moment, she narrows her eyes and asks, "err, okay? How exactly?"

"Flirt with her? See if she flirts back? Maybe she already likes you or something!" Bolin suggests. "You never know."

Interesting. But Asami doubts it. "Bo, she'll only flirt back for the fun of it. I know that for sure."

Asami doesn't exactly remember how flirting became a norm for them. Or _bantering_ , as she prefers to call it.

"Then flirt harder? Observe her. Analyze every muscle in her face and her movements, She'll totally have some kind of reaction, I'm sure. But like, make sure it's subtle flirting. Lowkey but highkey flirting! Really, really subtle-"

"Bo," Asami deadpans and rolls her eyes, "when have I ever been good at being 'subtle'?" she accompanies with an air quote.

It's true. Subtlety was never Asami's forté. She usually either goes all out or not at all. And as Bolin mentioned earlier, she's always been a straightforward type of person. This is going to be more difficult than she thought.

"You could be!" Bolin tries again. "If like, you try really, really hard!"

She looks over to Jinora, who also seems to support the idea, nodding at her.

As she contemplates. Asami thinks, _Maybe I can. Or rather, I can try. Give it a go at least, right?_

 _Screw it_ , Asami thinks.

She can totally try subtle. She can do subtle. She'll be like the letter 'b' in subtle, which _is_ subtle.

\\\

It starts when Korra asks her to come with her to see Tenzin over the weekend. Tenzin is Korra's guardian since her dad doesn't live here. Naturally, he had been wanting to meet Asami. Korra doesn't feel great about it, but tells herself she can do this. _Maybe_ , she reasons.

"We're here," Asami tells Korra as she pulls up by the garage. Korra looks a little out of it, her head still pressed against the window. Asami's lips curl at it, she looks nervous jittery.

"You okay champ?"

"Fine," Korra says too quickly. "Let's just get this over with."

When they get inside the house, they're instantly greeted with a smirking Jinora and a loud Ikki. Asami resists the urge to give a quick kick to Jinora who can't stop exchanging her weird looks until they hear Tenzin's car park up the lot.

"Loosen up," she tells Korra. Korra's jumpy and tense by her side, cagy almost. She passes Korra some champagne and chuckles when Korra chugs it down and dramatically wipes her top lip with the back of her hand. Asami makes a mental note to tease Korra about her being fidgety later on.

When Tenzin enters the room, Asami hisses, "Hey, put your arm around me." As Tenzin catches the sight of her and waves, Asami feels Korra tense a little. She catches the rigidness of her muscles against her neck and momentarily thinks this might end up a disaster.

"Korra!" Tenzin exclaims, "And Asami!"

"Surprise!" Asami says almost weakly as they exchange cheek kisses and hugs.

"So how did this happen?" Tenzin asks her, his tone light and well. "Every time you come up in our conversations, Korra usually goes on and on about how much you annoy-"

When Korra clears her throat loudly, Tenzin stops and laughs as Asami shoots her a ' _how dare you_ ' look.

"Well," Korra smiles brightly, "I - erm - I guess the feelings have been there all along, and we just didn't realise it. We were inevitable, Tenzin."

\\\

When Tenzin asks about their so-called 'love story', Korra gives him a smooth reply. Sitting beside her, Asami nods at all the statements she says. But when Tenzin moves into the topic of marriage jokingly, he unknowingly makes Korra stammer around nervously for the next few minutes.

Asami decides to try out that subtle flirting idea that Bolin suggested earlier, but she ends up not being so subtle. She throws Korra adoring gazes, clings onto her toned arms, and throws in comments and compliments. Every move she makes practically yells: "Hey notice me! I like you, and this is me flirting for real. Flirt back for real? Properly?!"

 _This is totally what Bo meant by subtle flirting_ , Asami thinks. It's indirect. They're around people.

But either Korra being too damn dense or Asami's subtle flirting skills are actually shitty, Korra only mirrors her as a result, thinking it's good play.

"Did I ever tell you, you're pretty good at this?" Korra whispers to her when Tenzin goes to the kitchen.

"...totally," Asami smiles, groans internally.

When they get back late to their flat, Korra mentions that she's glad Tenzin's off the list. So now it's only Hiroshi they have to worry about.

\\\

Asami learned a few things over the course of the night:

-She's not exactly good at subtle flirting.

-Subtle flirting doesn't work on Korra.

-Korra might be just painfully dense.

-With the way Jinora kept laughing at her, sneaking in smirks behind Tenzin, she probably lost a little dignity tonight. She makes a mental note that she has to give Jinora the good kick she deserves the next time they meet.

Subtle flirting is definitely off the list.

\\\

If there's one thing Asami loves to do after her classes, it's heading up to one of the local convenience stores right beside campus to buy a slushie.

Even though it's winter, the cold day doesn't stop Asami and Jinora from buying slushies.

After she fills her cup with a raspberry flavour, she feels her phone vibrate. But of course, she already knows who it is and why she's getting called.

"I'd like a raspberry too!" Asami hears as soon as she answers the call.

"Korra?" Jinora asks as she fills one up for herself, too.

Asami shrugs and nods. "Uh yeah - sure, right. I got you," Asami replies, chuckling and Korra cheerfully thanks her.

"Awesome! I'll be in the flat in like, five or ten minutes as well - oh I gotta go, Opal's yelling at me. Bye, I love you!"

Even though there's no one around to pretend for, she gulps a little and responds, "love you too."

Then, in Asami's peripheral vision, she can see Jinora freeze and stare at her for a few seconds before getting back to her own drink.

Probably just a thing Korra blurted out without thinking much. Asami shrugs it off, tugs her lip upwards, and scoffs.

 _Just a trivial matter; not really a problem_ , she thinks. Because it probably won't happen again.

It's dumb.

\\\

But she was wrong.

It becomes a thing.

Despite the lack of other people's presence, it actually becomes a thing.

\\\

On Sunday, Opal insists on having another small hang out at her apartment, but Asami is quick to reject the invitation, saying she'd rather stay in the house and review a few notes for an upcoming test that week.

But when Bolin and Opal accuse her of being no fun, she immediately summons Korra into the conversation and asks if she's fun. Instead of condescending or teasing remarks, Korra surprisingly only laughs at the question and reassures her instead, ("Yes, you are very fun.").

\\\

Asami wonders if she's losing her hearing as she hears the lot of old people scream the top of their lungs while playing Mario Kart. It's like they're deaf; immune to each other's damn high pitch screaming when they're all practically right beside each other.

"Opal!" Bolin howls. "I thought you were on my team! You just literally dropped a banana on me!"

Opal snorts. "Team? That's naive, Bo! Since when are there teams in Mario Kart?"

"True that!" Ginger agrees as she drops a blue spiny shell. Mako is hit, and he groans.

Asami and Korra are waiting for their turn since there are only five controllers. As they wait Asami's sits on a small sofa with Korra on the ground at her feet.

\\\

Asami draws a huff of boredom when an idea springs into her head. Should she try to make another move again? _Why not_ , she thinks, be a little daring.

With every idea she formulates, she always makes sure to have an audience so if she fucks up, she can blame it on false girlfriend privileges.

With Korra in front of her still leaning on her chair, Asami shifts her body forward, slides both of her arms down to Korra's shoulders, and wraps them around Korra's neck. As it happens, she lies and muffles her chin on Korra's head.

Korra drips her head slightly to the side, and with a raspy voice she asks, "...what're you doing?"

Asami shrugs innocently. "Being a touchy girlfriend." She's pretty sure Korra's making a weird say-what face, but Asami has a card in hand for that. "What? It's girlfriend privileges."

 _Subtle?_ , Asami thinks. _This is still being subtle, right? Yeah, it should still be in the subtle area_ , she reassures herself. Bolin said she can be subtle so sure, she can totally rock subtle. Except flirting subtle.

"They're too busy playing to see this," Korra says.

"Yeah," she whispers in return. She nuzzles her neck and face further to Korra's silky hair. "But they'll see you blushing when their game ends."

"I am not blushing," Korra says, her voice slightly cracking. "I should totally fake-dump you," she jokes.

Asami laughs. Korra faces back to the front, and Asami definitely notices a blush forming on her ears. Asami smiles, squeezes the embrace a little tighter and nuzzles herself to her more, satisfied and comfortable with the position.

But Asami doesn't also know what to make of this. It's not enough evidence. Not enough of a reaction.

 _Being subtle is tiring_ , she thinks.

\\\

Asami thinks it's possible she drank a bit too much too fast.

She feels pounding behind her forehead, and Korra's got an arm around her waist. She's leaning into her, but not because she's tipsy-drunk and can't walk straight, but because it's really cold in the streets and Korra's balmy and sturdy.

As they walk through the sidewalks, Asami makes a quick glance to Korra who notices and looks back. Her lips are curling up. Is there something on her face? Does she think Asami is funny?

"I'm funny," Asami announces. As the wind gusts, she crinkles her nose and thinks how funny it is that she can't feel her nose with the wind.

"Right," Korra agrees.

Asami flounders when she tries to lean her head on Korra's shoulders. She laughs. "I'm fun, you said I'm fun before. I'm really funny. You think I'm funny."

"Sure. And irritating."

She takes another peek at Korra. Her hair is messy from the chilly breezes. Her lips look dry; chapped. And all Asami can think about is how much she wants to kiss them again.

She frowns.

 _I want to kiss them_ , she thinks. She thinks it again, _I want to kiss them_ , and hopes she doesn't accidentally say it out loud when she thinks it again for the third time.

But as they keep walking, Korra stays silent. She doesn't look at her funny or laugh. Yeah, it's not funny. Asami doesn't think wanting to kiss Korra a lot is very funny at all.

She slips her fingers into Korra's jacket pockets. "You're warm," she says, sighing.

"Really cold actually, but it's good." Korra shifts around and slips her own hand in her pocket over Asami's. Asami then feels her hand getting swallowed whole with a tight squeeze of Korra's cold hand.

"Do you want my coat?" Asami asks.

Korra chuckles, scoffs like it was a dumb thing to ask. "No, you'd be cold." Asami doesn't think it was such a dumb thing to ask. Maybe she's not the drunk one. Korra's the drunk one. Is she speaking to Asami like she's dumb?

"I'm not dumb."

Korra's mouth quirks up. "I know, Asami. You're drunk, though."

"Not really. Just tipsy."

"Sure."

"Yup."

"You know, Iroh's sent me like 5 texts already asking me why he wasn't invited," Korra says. "Then he asked whether or not you'd gotten home yet. I find it endearing that he tries so hard."

Out of all the words that spewed out of Korra's mouth, Asami can only recall the word endearing.

"...I find _you_ endearing," Asami blurts out without much thought.

 _This is kind of breaking the subtle code, isn't it_? Asami thinks but doesn't really care anymore. She's too tired, so she waits to see how Korra reacts.

Korra's eyes flicker to hers and, surprisingly, she starts smiling - she smiles in the way that curls her eyes into sweet crescents, the one that always makes Asami want to reach out and touch her to make sure she's real.

Asami's pretty sure she's blatantly revelling in it until Korra starts chuckling and sounding amused.

"Drunk Asami is great."

Asami's then hit hard with indignation because how dare Korra make light of her stupid, non-platonic feelings for her- but oh. Ohh.

The wrong words came out of her mouth before. She should've chosen the other set of words, that one specific line that's been itching to be let out of her mouth for weeks, the dumb three words: I. Like. You.

 _Okay, so it's confirmed_ , she thinks. It's too tiring for her.

She doesn't think she can do subtle anymore. She can't handle subtle. She can't do subtle. Subtle sucks.

 _Fuck subtleties_ , she thinks.

She was right, Bolin was wrong. _Next time_ , she thinks. When she's not too shit-faced.

* * *

 **Massive hearts to ohhsnapitzali for b-reading this chap! much, much thanks!**

 **also wish fanfiction has like, the format of ao3 where you can separate the paragraphs with spaces... ;-;**

 **anyways Asami, just lunge yourself to her full force... please! & Korra pov for the next chap I guess!**


	14. A Little Bit of Both

**a/n: hi helloo, busy & lack of motivation is getting to me but here yes finally a chap, enjoy(?) this lengthy chap!**

* * *

"Well, it'll all be over after you meet with Hiroshi," Bolin asserts openly.

Korra's blindly staring at him; her lips are parting slightly, feeling struck by his sudden words.

"Korra?"

"Ah, right!" she says. "Yeah, it'll… it'll all be over. Soon. Yeah, no more pretending…"

Is she happy? Sad? Or neutral at the thought? She can't provide herself a definite answer. But one thing's for sure is that she knows there's a disappointed look on her face. Why?

"Yeah," she repeats herself again, gulping, "no more pretending." Korra frowns and she notices Bolin smirking at it. She raises an eyebrow.

"Unless you change that."

"Oh come on Bo, that again? We're… we're best friends, Bo. Nothing more, nothing less. And this is just something I agreed to help her with."

"Then why the long face?," he snorts. "Also, who said you can't be together _together_ with your best friend? Isn't that the ideal relationship? Treating your girlfriend as your best friend."

Jinora nods at his answer and Korra sighs defeatedly. That's true but, _with Asami?_ Korra just can't picture it. Jinora also starts supporting Bolin's statement, eyeing Bolin at the same time as she goes, as if they're in a contest on getting to something.

"Well, I don't know. To be honest, what even are the differences between the two? Everything- it feels like everything we've been doing have always been natural. Almost as real. Like there's nothing seriously weird or odd about it. I- I kinda like it," Korra pauses and scratches her head- she's getting a little irritated. "I don't know how it'll be like afterwards when it's all over. What exactly do I stop doing when it's all over? Being her best friend and her girlfriend, it gets confusing in what one would usually do for each other. When I think about it.. when it ends, what can't I do anymore?"

She looks at Jinora and Bolin who only returns her a go on expression.

She looks up for a moment to think. "Hm, about this one time when she got really, really sick once. High fever for two days, and in those days, I was supposed to go to celebrate something really huge for a good friend of mine but I didn't go, stayed with her instead to take care of her butt," she shrugs her shoulders, looking fond as she talks. "Probably would again, if it happens again. Or wait," she halts for a second and shakes her head. "Maybe that's already a bestfriend thing. Okay, what about… maybe I'd have to stop being literally with her all the time, giving her shit but at the same time, always having her back?" she tries again, with a questioned look. _No, that still isn't right_ , she thinks to herself. "Ughh!" she starts grumbling, takes both her hands up to her face and slides them down slowly, clearly feeling awfully confused and troubled.

Bolin erupts into a laugh and he pats her in the back.

"I'm just a little confused, Bo," Korra mumbles.

There's a wide grin forming on Bolin's mouth as he makes a quick glance to Jinora.

"Okay, buddy!" he says, eagerly, as he wraps an arm around Korra's neck. She looks up to him, narrows her brows at him. Bolin's always been quite the enthusiastic person. But ever since this conversation, he's strangely more enthusiastic. More than his enthusiastic usual self. Does that even makes sense? It's a little suspicious but Korra doesn't really give much thought into it.

"So!" he clasps his hands together and he smiles. "Well, maybe because you're so used to it, you need to maybe, get a grasp or recognize a few things about this whole thing. So there's actions," he sets one hand in the air and the other follows up shortly, "and there's also feelings. So! Let's start with you understanding yourself." He pouts for a second in thought, before an impish grin appears his face. He leans his head closer to hers. "Does she- I don't know, get you worked up sometimes? In a good-ish way?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Korra sighs. "You're kidding, Bo?" That was lame.

"Answer the Q!"

"O-okay…" Korra faces to her front and she unknowingly starts to stare onto the carpet in front of her.

She repeats the question a few times in her head.

 _Does she drive me nuts sometimes?_

 _Maybe_ , Korra answers to herself.

Because honestly, for Korra, Asami is a Strange Person. Capitalized.

She starts thinking back to a few events.

She remembers the moment when they really started to get along well. Asami. Asami's sweet, yeah. But the thing is, she's literally like, the most sweetest person Korra knows. Honestly. Apart from all the playful banterings. It's an aspect Korra always found extremely attractive and alluring.

She remembers walking like jelly, a stuttering mess for the rest of the day when Asami had grabbed her that time in the halls, suddenly pulling her into a kiss.

She remembers her blood running wild, fearing that she could literally have a heart attack at each ticking second that time when Asami was holding her in a tight embrace at Opal's.

She remembers herself struggling to sleep, lying down on the bed wrapped like a burrito, almost as if it helped to prevent weird the butterflies in her stomach fluttering around vigorously as they pleased after a rather drunk Asami two days ago, caught her off-guard. _Endearing_ , Korra voices Asami's voice in her head. She was smiling so sweetly at her that night. It was utterly gorgeous. Until she started puking on the sidewalks.

Then after that, she remembers sleeping in the same bed (platonically) and even cuddling. She wasn't supposed to think anything of it. But lately, she really is starting to.

 _Okay, so it's not exactly a 'maybe'._

Maybe might be a huge understatement. Ouch.

Korra bites her bottom lip.

She looks back to Bolin who's eagerly still waiting for an answer. She cringes a little and clears her throat.

 _Yes_ , is what Korra wants to answer to Bolin's question.

"Maybe," is what she actually says, gulping.

"Maybe? What do you mean maybe?"

"J-Just maybe." Korra tries to shrug casually. She doesn't feel too open in giving a 100% yes for now, she'll need to dig more into this.

"Okay, buddy. So let's just have this 'maybe' thing you're going with for now," he says, smirking. Jinora rolls her eyes at him and Korra only sits still, listening intently and trying to figure out what he's getting at. "There's another thing here. Maybe you have some kinda feelings with your bestfriend," he says, bluntly.

Korra scrunches her nose at him.

"Ooookay. Okay. Say what?"

"Romantic feelings," he adds, smiling like everything is normal.

Korra stays silent as she blankly stares at him.

Calm. All calm like a leaf. Much calm. Very leaf. Many chill.

(But high-key deep inside, she swears her rib's about to break from the sudden violent thumping in her chest.)

"Feelings," she manages, voice weak and strangled. She flashbacks to that bet. And those times when she and Asami had a strong agreement on relationships being so totally overrated. Korra grimaces at it. She clears her throat, "Okay. Let's say I don't have all that. Nothing happens after all this fiasco thing," she says, nodding to herself. "Yeah, nothing happening, all just smooth and normal. I totally think that sounds better." She struggles, but she's able to put on a grin at the two.

"Okay… that sounds fake but okay," Jinora mockingly says, stifling a laugh.

" _Jin!_ " Korra stresses, pouts.

"Okay Korra, whatever you say then. All smooth and normal you say." Bolin smirks, giving her the most obvious look of doubt; Korra frowns at it. "Alright but as long as you guys don't like, start doing stuff without a reason."

"Without a reason?" Korra perks a brow up. Her gut tells her to stop talking already, but she asks anyway, "What do you mean, Bo?"

"Oh you know," Bolin puts on his mockery grins again, jiggling his eyebrows as he wraps an arm around Jinora. "Such as making out without a reason. With no one around. To your own will. Or other stuff."

Korra knows Bolin is just joking again. Riling her up. But clearly, it's not helping her, because she's already flushing deeply at the words. And thoughts.

She deeply sighs up to the ceiling, shoulders dropping weak.

 _It's fine, she thinks. Nothing will happen. Easy._

Asami would never attempt to do that, there really is no reason to. And neither would she. Right?

***/

"This isn't what it looks like."

Asami is frozen in the doorway to the living room and Korra had no warning for her sudden entrance. Because right now, she's on the floor and she looks like she's giving Kuvira the biggest backdoor but really, she's behind Kuvira's back and she has an arm wrapped around her neck, strangling her playfully for calling her a short stick.

"Totally not what it looks like," she jokes, struggling to contain the huge smile trying to form on her mouth.

She knows it's no harm. And there's an amused look on Asami's face.

So the next thing Korra knows, Asami decides to play along because she gasps, feigning hurt expressions on her face. "Cheating on me already? And with _Kuvira?_ How- how could you!" she exasperates, exaggerated pain evident in her voice.

Korra loosens her grip on her arms and she stands up dramatically while clutching her chest.

"Never!" she stresses the word. Korra feels her tongue getting too big again and she can't help but accidently blab out more for more dramatic effects, "because I love you!" She stands up and she efficaciously dashes to Asami; Asami mirrors her action and they leap into frivolous hug.

"Gross," Kuvira mumbles, rolling her eyes at the two.

Fun. Harmless. Jokes. As always.

***/

It's a peaceful, cold wintry Wednesday morning today. Except that outside, there are students screaming and running because it's raining heavily- Korra's chuckling at the sight as she sips on her coffee.

"Do you guys think Bolin will make it? It's crazy out there," Opal says.

"Ugh," Korra groans. "Weather sucks so bad. I was hoping they'd cancel some classes."

"True. And I can't even tell if my shoes are filled with sweat or if it's from the rain. Running here was awful too," Opal grunts.

"Wow, Ope. Hearing foot sweat while drinking something is so good for my thirst, really! It makes me even more thirsty," Asami says sarcastically.

"Well actually," Korra says. "Foot sweat is like, one of the seven wonders of the world for your information."

Opal raises an eyebrow, Asami narrows hers.

"Foot sweat makes a great natural face cream," Korra jokingly says, grinning.

"Wow. Gross, Korra. Gross." Opal shakes her head and she resumes looking out the window for Bolin.

"Agreed," Asami says.

There's a minute of comfortable silence until Opal decides to break it. "Say, I'm kinda curious. You two still fascinate me even to this day, that you guys are actually a _thing_. I wonder who's the one who tells the other- like, cheesy love lines. If you guys do that."

Korra snorts midway to her drink. "Ooh, you wanna know?" she asks, then makes a quick glance to Asami, who's just sitting beside her. Asami shrugs her shoulders, letting Korra be the one to put up with the question. Korra smirks and puts a hand to her chin, stroking it as if she has a beard. "Sometimes… she goes like this," Korra clears her throat. "Oh!" she gasps dramatically, "oh Korra, when I try to explain how much I love you, it's like trying to explain how water tastes- completely impossible!" She bats her eyelashes with a cheeky smile.

Asami's mouth gape open, looking defamed and appalled. Her lips purse before a grin takes over. "Whaaat. No way, it's… it's more like, 'Oh, I'm Korra and I think Asami Sato is the most gorgeous divine being ever to set foot in this world!"

Korra lets herself smile widely at that, game-face on. Asami seems to take this a green light.

Opal just stays staring at the two, giving them judging looks. "Ookay… I-"

"I'm Korra, I'm fierce and tough but whenever I see Asami, I get huge butterflies and it oh so lights lanterns down my spine!" Asami says, enthusiastically.

Korra almost chokes.

Opal raises her hand to the table, "Okay I think I get it, this is kinda getting derailed-"

"I, Asami Sato, think Korra is just oh-so-damn attractive, so therefore, I always stare at her like a creep whenever I can. I use to not exactly like her back then but oh look at me now! Heart fucking eyes!"

Asami bursts into an incredulous chuckle, face slightly reddening and she retaliates, "Ha ha, oh look at me! I'm Korra and I'm just so hopelessly oh so in love with Asami Sato, I fall for her more as each day passes and I think she has a great booty!"

"Wow, okay, _too_ much. I regret asking, just make out already," Opal says, rolling her eyes.

Seconds later, when Korra opens her mouth to retaliate again, Bolin finally comes in, in quite an abrupt way, looking slightly soaking wet. "Geez! Bad weather today," he huffs as he sits down next to Opal. "Did I miss anything important?"

"Nothing much really," Opal sighs as she rolls her eyes. "Just these two blatantly flirting with each other left and right while I just sat here like a third-wheel. My fault, though."

Bolin erupts into a hearty laugh. And after that, it seems that Opal's words had some kind of effect because it shut the two up completely, lips locked sealed until they all went off to their respective classes/lectures.

***/

It's Sunday when Asami tells Korra about Hiroshi wanting to meet her soon. Asami tells her the date, that she asks if she'll be free for the following next weekend and that it's an invite to the Sato mansion where they'll be coming over at dinner time and that they'll be sleeping there for the night.

So this means that Korra only has to keep this up for one more week.

 _Only one more week._

Korra just has to keep standing strong and firm to the ground, resisting and blocking the dumb consistent voice inside her telling her that if this doesn't get over soon, she really might do something about the fake title.

Maybe flip it over. To the total opposite. Because these days, maybe she can't handle fake anymore. Maybe because slowly, she wants something- something more- authentic.

Real.

 _Real?_

She shakes her head vehemently at the thoughts. But this one week thing, the line ' _it'll all be over soon_ '- it's hitting her hard. She won't be able to do a few certain things anymore. And it'll be stuck on her even after the whole thing.

"Ah! Yeah, I won!" Asami exclaims, grinning, and it snaps Korra back to her senses. "Perfect, ended just when I have to go now to Zhu's."

"W-Wait, what?" Korra takes a proper look at the TV in front of them.

 _Right, we were betting on who'd win in this match…_

"Weren't paying attention? Your guy missed the ball so my guy won the match!"

"Ah!" Korra clears her throat. "Right!"

"So what's my prize?" Asami asks, grinning.

"Uuh… a hug?"

Asami frowns. "Isn't that more something you'd enjoy?"

"Yeah, but… I need condolences for losing."

Asami chuckles. "Okay - come here then." She opens her arms wide in invitation.

Korra also chuckles, then grins lopsidedly. She beams- extremely enthusiastically, she leans into her space, a little too much force that Asami tumbles backwards, her back laid onto the couch. They both giggle at the impact, both bracing each other tight, giggling more.

 _Yeah, it's no good_ , Korra thinks as she melts into the warm hug, settling her head on Asami's shoulders as they both laugh.

 _It's no good._

Maybe Korra's just a little insecure. Maybe she's just a little in love.

Or maybe it's because she just really loves the way Asami laughs, how she has long eyelashes, how she gets scared easily sometimes. The feel of her slender figure when she hugs her, her lovely soothing voice, how she has a surprisingly sharp tongue.

All in ways that's not normal to feel with a best friend. Or fake girlfriend.

Finally, she decides to lift her head up slightly, to only realize that her face is only in mere inches away from Asami. Asami stops chuckling, notices the distance and she looks at Korra with a very very lovely and pretty smile.

The kind of pretty that, in an alternate universe, might make Korra stop and stare if she saw her in the streets, or an art gallery, or a coffee shop.

In this universe, Asami is her roommate, her best friend, and in this universe, Asami is staring at her with that sweet pretty smile with peridot eyes glistening into hers. It makes Korra kind of nervous.

Yeah. Of course Korra has the hottest fake girlfriend to ever exist in the history of fake girlfriends.

Should they kiss?

The impulse snakes its way, unsolicited, through her brain, and it's met with an immediate surge of determination that kind of shocks her. Yeah, they should totally kiss. There's a niggling voice inside her that keeps demanding its way front to her brain. This is a great idea.

"Asami?"

"Hm?"

Korra opens and closes her mouth a couple of times, not exactly sure how to verbalise what she wants or needs, or more importantly, why she wants it.

There's this intimacy in their proximity; even on their fluffy, but old couch, it feels private, special. Off-display.

Asami's still staring at her, her eyes boring straight into her own cyanic orbs, looking as if she might strike a move as well. Asami's move. But what kind of move would it be?

The same niggling thought nags at Korra again, more louder and conspicuous within her: they should totally kiss.

There's a pause in which the room seems to go very still, as if accommodating for Korra's indecision, including Asami. She gulps and it takes all of her to try not make a huge sound of it because the room is dead quiet. She glances down at Asami's lips once more, and Korra finally comes into a single, trailblazing thought: fuck it.

She moves all at once, a rush of emotions in a quiet moment of spontaneity. She doesn't fling herself at Asami- no, it's more of an overly enthusiastic lean to her last wall of personal space, closing the barest of inches between them and all but cramming her mouth into Asami's in the most awkward, sloppy, and unprepared kiss ever in human history.

But Asami adapts instantly as if she was waiting for it; her jaw firming at once, pushing forwards into the kiss, guiding Korra's sloppy attempt into something more comfortable. Her hands are quick to settle, gripping onto Korra's jaw.

"Wait," she pulls back after a few seconds, hovering just a few centimetres away from Asami's face, with shaky, hoarse voice, "I, I - sorry, I sprung this up, should we be doing this? You -"

"I- I'm not complaining," Asami says, raspily, "are you?" she asks, her eyes making a quick glance to Korra's lips before eye contacting with her, as if she's eager, hungry, for another contact.

Korra gulps, she's flushing- flushing very hard and she knows it. "No, no I'm not, I just- it was random and I wanted to- well- I didn't think you'd like, you know, uh-"

Soft rapturous lips meet Korra's again once more, interrupting her sentence but then again, Korra's not complaining. There's the taste of chapstick again. Kissing is nice. Or more specifically, kissing Asami is nice. Korra likes it. So Asami's not complaining, and neither is she. So Korra wants to do it some more- her hands are curling insistently into Asami's hair, and Korra tries so hard not to get too overly eager into it. She really does. Especially when Asami's tongue slips in; freely exploring every inch of her crevices, doing it in such a manner as if Asami just knows how to make Korra yield in; taking her time damn well, all slow and gentle. Korra thinks she might faint; it's extremely dizzying and she feels the chilly air in the room, start to turn a little hot.

Yeah, it's probably impossible that in a way, if Korra backs out now, it'd be a 'too-late attempt to convince Asami that this is just another dumb-for-show-kinda-thing and not because Korra's decided that she's kind of beautiful and that she might like her a little too much for her own good'.

When Korra angles her head slightly, Asami makes the slightest of noises in the back of her throat and just like that, Korra's gone with the wind. Her hand starts to snake its way to the back of Asami's neck just because it wants to and just because maybe she wants to deepen the kiss further, and at it she savours the way Asami's hands tenses on her head, in which it all but clamps further and deeper into her scalps, and in which Korra thinks, is hot.

Any thoughts of 'fake', any residuals of 'this is my bestfriend and I'm living with her' panic, it starts to make its way through Korra's head once again, pestering her with the anxiety.

Korra breaks away, her lower lip clinging indecently to Asami's. With a stifled and nervous chuckle, she huffs into the air between them and before she can say the words, Asami beats her to it.

"No one's even watching."

"I know," Korra mumbles, face extremely flushed and she pretends she doesn't wail too much from the loss of Asami's body heat when she sits straight back up in the couch, cross-legged. Asami mirrors her shortly, and they both sit, facing directly to each other.

Korra should say something first.

"So- uh," Korra sputters, her voice cracking.

Wow, Korra. Brilliant. Smooth. Real smooth. Like butter.

Asami looks like she has something to say as well but she stays staring; she doesn't look like she hated what just happened and she also doesn't look like she regretted it at all. In fact, she's looking at her with that pretty smile again, it's giving Korra the stupid bottled up soda in her stomach again.

Should she just say it already? Should she just go for it? Or should she make a shameless attempt to back out?

But before her mouth gets ahead of her thoughts, she opens her mouth only when Asami's phone start to ring- and Korra's mind only circles with two thoughts: _Wow, great fucking timing_ ; or, _no-actually, save by the phone!_

"Ah, sorry." Asami takes her phone out, connects with whoever called her, and shoots Korra an apologetic and sheepish smile. "-Zhu? ...Oh! Right, right. Yeah, I'll get on now. Sorry. I'll be there in five minutes, okay?" Asami hangs up and she leans onto the couch arms, drawing a huff onto the air. "I'm supposed to pull an allnighter with Zhu today, we got some nasty project up. I- I'll have to go now, before she whines about me taking too long."

"Oh. I see," Korra says, trying to casually be casual after all what just happened. "You're driving to hers?"

"Mmhm," Asami nods, and looks over to her phone screen. "It's almost 1a.m, you should sleep soon. Ah right, I should be getting ready." She stands up and she stretches, Korra doesn't know what to even be doing, things are suddenly escalating too fast because- Asami's now by the door to her room- should Korra say something?

"Asami?"

Asami looks back to Korra, "Hm?"

"I- uh, ah, right. Drive safely then and goodnight!" she says, a bit too quickly and not so smoothly at all like- what the hell, Korra? Korra's pretty sure she's going to be banging her head to the nearest wall as soon as Asami leaves.

"Goodnight, Korra." Asami only smiles and nods at her before she disappears into her room for keys.

 _Oh wow. Hello, nearest wall._

***/

It's Monday and Korra's in the library going over stupid statistics with Opal and Jinora and oh of course, her concentration is totally at its finest- _not_. It just doesn't help when there's that thing that happened just last night. It's constantly invading her mind which should be filled with numbers instead.

Korra's always thought that all these pretending slash undercover girlfriend plays were all fun.

Like making out in front of their exes, getting all cuddly and gross in front of the people that continuously used to hit on them in the past, having the dumb 'I can prove you that I'm clearly, the better girlfriend material' conversations and plays, winning small couple selfie contests in stores for cute stickers, etc.

But when feelings come into play, specifically, that certain kind of special feeling, that's not fun. That's trouble. But is it really trouble?

She turns to face the nearest person to her-, "So... um, I, I kinda like Asami."

Opal gives her the _what-the-fuck_ look. "Uh… okay? No shit, you're in a relationship with her. Stop fooling around or Raiko will have our heads."

 _Oh my God._

Korra just wants to lie down on the floor right now and take a nap for maybe fifty years because she forgets: Opal still doesn't know. And she's not helping with the situation.

It's- whatever, Korra just wants to let it out already. She turns to the other person who's already staring at her with an impressed grin on her face.

Jinora.

" _Jin_ ," she dreadfully stresses. "I like Asami. Definitely."

* * *

 **a/n:**

 **soooooo yeah, that finally happened. & wow, it is heeeeell when you keep rereading long chaps so so many times, my head is still dizzying too much from all these words like- ok i give, just take the chapter. gah. least there's Gears though =)**

 **but anyways, the end is kinda nearing!**

 **oh & also... I'm deeply impressed, if you've read all up to this (lol the lazy me, who ever thought you'd write a gay fanfic with 40k+ words!), thank youuuu! I hope you've been enjoying this fic as much as I've been writing!**


End file.
